Learning Her Language
by HistoricalRomanceWriter
Summary: Toki is a young Viking man who has to prove his manhood on his first raid of England. He is all too aware of his differences from the other Vikings, especially because of his hate of violence. When it comes down to saving a woman's honor or stealing her from her home, what will he choose? Rated M. Toki is Edward, Elsie is Bella (All human)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Toki = Edward**

**Elsie = Bella**

**I needed to give them Norse names.**

The spray of the ocean stung my eyes as I stood at the bow of the longship, holding tight to the neck of the dragon head that decorated the ship.

I could see land in the distance, the land of England. I felt a pang of guilt, for the peaceful people of the nearby village had no idea that we were about to descend and attack; raiding them.

I didn't even want to go of the damned raid, but my father insisted that I come. He wanted to be a warrior, though I insisted to him again and again that I would never be one. Very much unlike my kinsmen, I hated violence. Even seeing a deer shot through the heart with an arrow bothered me, though I understand that killing animals is a necessary thing.

My mother had taught me to respect life, telling me that only God had the right to give life and take it away. I believed in my mother's God, much to my father's dismay.

"Are you ready to gain much treasure, Toki?" My father asked, coming to stand by my side, clapping me on the shoulder.

I gritted my teeth, trying to hold back my anger. "As ready as I'll ever be, father."

"Come now, son. You'll enjoy yourself," my father said, then turned away to give orders to the other men.

"I doubt that," I whispered to myself.

The morning fog hid us from view as we approached the shore of the village we were doing to raid.

But as we got closer, we heard alarms bells ringing. They had seen us.

We anchored the ship and jumped into the sea, splashing our way up onto the beach. I cluttered tightly to my ax, my heart racing. I lifted my shield and together we all began beating our weapons against our shields, making a loud drumming as we approached the wall around the English village.

_This is wrong,_ I thought to myself as we broke down their pathetic wooden barrier. No doubt they had nothing to protect themselves from, until we came along.

Screams resounded through the early morning air and I cringed as my friends and family roared in response, plunging into the scrambling people, hacking with their axes and cutting down men and women alike.

I followed my friend Gunnar, helping him gather loot from the houses, stealing candlesticks and really anything of value. A woman's heartbreaking cry came from across the street and I watched as one of our men bent a woman over a table and lifted her dress, pounding into her with force as she cried out in pain.

I swallowed hard and looked away, for there was nothing I could do. It was hard for me to believe that these men that I spent every day of my life with, good people who loved their families, could come here and create this kind of destruction.

"Toki," Gunnar called to me and I turned my attention back to the houses, reminding myself that I wasn't causing anyone any real harm by stealing some items out of their houses. Killing them and raping their women was another matter.

I came to a small cottage and cut down the door with my axe, kicking it open. The cottage only had one room, and in the rosy morning light, I saw a young woman curled up in the corner, her arms over her head. She trembled and whimpered with fear. Everything in me wanted to comfort her and tell her that I wouldn't hurt her.

"It's alright," I said but I knew she wouldn't understand my Norse. I hoped she could tell from my tone that I didn't mean any harm.

She pushed herself back further against the wall, still hiding her face from me. Just as I took a step toward her, Gunnar entered and came to stand beside me.

"My gods, she's a beauty," he said and chuckled. "Look at those breasts. Go on, have your way with her."

I stared at him in shock. "You of all people should know that I would never force a woman." The idea disgusted me. Who could do that to another human being?

"Oh stop being so noble. Doesn't just looking at her make your cock ache? Go on, show her who's her master now," Gunnar urged.

Anger towards my friend bubbled up inside me. It was unlike him to act this way. My father appeared in the doorway, and looked at the girl, then at Gunnar, then at me. But he didn't speak.

"Show her what it's like to have a Norsemen between her legs." Gunnar laughed, like this was all a big jest. I glanced at my father, wondering what he wanted me to do. Did he want me to respect the girl's honor, or show my manhood by raping her? He wouldn't look at me, but instead kept his eyes locked on the girl, his expression blank and unreadable.

Sighing, I slowly stepped forward and gently grabbed the girl's arm, lifting her to her feet. She cried out and struggled against me, but I tightened my grip and brought her close.

"What do you intend for her, Toki?" My father asked, and I turned to face him. A slight smirk rested on his lips, as if he was waiting for me to release the girl.

"I intend to bring her back with me and take her as my wife," I said, glancing down at the girl in my arms. Though she was clearly very frightened, I could see a fire in her eyes.

"I want to warn you, son, that taking a captive wife is very difficult," my father said, a twinkle in his eye. "She will not fall willingly into your arms on your wedding night, and unless you plan to force her, you will not receive any pleasure from her for quite some time. You will have to seduce her, steal her heart. Are you sure you want that?"

I nodded, suddenly feeling possessive over the young woman in my arms. "I want her."

My father nodded, and tossed me two coils of rope. "Bind her and bring her back to the ship." He turned and left. "Help me," I said to Gunnar and gave him the rope. I turned the girl in my arms so her back was to my chest, and forced her to extend her arms. Gunnar bound her wrists together with the rope.

"Not too tight," I reminded him and he nodded, trying the other coil of rope around her neck, tossing me the other end.

"Enjoy your spoils." He winked at me than disappeared out the doorway.

The girl struggled against the rope, glaring at me. She hissed something at me but I couldn't understand, for she was speaking English and I only spoke Norse and Irish. I did know a few words in English, but only for trading purposes and not for conversations. "I'm sorry," I told her and made a sad face.

She frowned and spit into my face. I growled and led her out into the streets, which were now running with the blood and gore of the fallen. The girl let out a scream, and tears ran down her face.

Out of nowhere, a man came at me with an ax and I lifted my shield out of reflex, stopping the ax from splitting my head in two. The man's ax was stuck in the wood and I twisted my shield so he had to release the weapon. I knocked him in the head with my shield and moved swiftly out of the walls and back toward the beach, dragging the girl behind me.

Some of the other men had already returned to the ship, some with bags of gold, others with captives of their own.

Placing my hands on the girl's hips, I lifted her into the ship kicking and screaming. The men around me laughed.

"Got a fighter there, Toki," my uncle said and clapped me on the shoulder. I swung myself up into the ship, feeling ashamed at myself for even wanting to take this young woman away from her home.

I tied the end of her rope to the mast and sat down beside her on the bench.

Her wrists were already bleeding from the rough rope, her face red and streaked with tears._ Toki, why'd you do this? _Sighing, I pointed to my chest. "Toki."

Her tears stopped for a moment and she stared at me.

I pointed at her and raised my eyebrows, trying to ask her what her name was. When she stayed silent, I pointed to myself again. "Toki." I pointed at her and lifted my eyebrows.

"Elsie," she whispered, her voice rough from screaming. Her light brown eyes were sad and fearful.

Slowly I reached out and cupped her face in my hands, making my smile friendly and gentle. "I will never hurt you," I whispered softly, wishing she could understand my Norse.

She yanked her chin out of my hand and looked away, tears flooding down her cheeks.

"Elsie," I said, the only thing I knew about this young woman. My heart ached to see a woman cry like that, and I knew I had been selfish by taking her away from her home. But since I had refused to take advantage of her, I had to at least take her as a captive. If I hadn't I would be laughed at by everyone in my village.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you guys enjoy this new story and I'm excited to continue it! Please leave some encouragement for me in a review and tell me your thoughts! Thanks y'all and have a great week! xoxo – Em**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It took several long days before we saw the shore of Norway in the distance. Elsie was very well-behaved during the trip, and sometimes I'd untied to her ropes so she could relieve that skin on her wrists.

Her tears didn't last long and after the first day on the ship, she calmed and stopped crying.

But once we made port at our village and I tried to lift her out of the ship, she began to struggle and fight against me, screaming out in her own language.

"Shut her up, Toki," my father said with a frown as he helped the other men unload the ship.

Elsie twisted around in my arms and started smacking at my face. Growling, I lowered us to the ground and pinned her beneath me, forcing her hands down at her sides.

She glared up at me, her lips pressed tight together, her jaw set.

"I won't hurt you, so calm yourself," I said gently and slowly let go of her wrists. She pushed herself out from under me and stood, though I still held the rope that bound her.

I glanced back at the ship to see if my help was needed, but all the goods had already been unloaded. My eyes rested on her mother, she stood watching me with a pained look on her face. The disappointment in her eyes stung me and I turned away quickly.

I still shared a longhouse with my parents and would until my family grew large and needed it's own lodgings. But for now, Elsie and I would stay with my parents.

She struggled against her ropes until blood dripped down her arms and stained her pale skin. It was clear she was very, very distressed. More than anything, I wished I could speak to her and make her understand that I would do nothing to harm her.

I led her to the river and stripped out of my clothes except for my pants and waded into the chilly water. I dragged Elsie in after me, despite her obvious unwillingness.

With swift fingers, I undid the knot of the ropes and let them fall free of her, exposing raw, angry skin that bled badly. I gripped her arms right above her sore wrists and forced them into the water.

She cried out but held still, letting the water wash away the blood. She was trembling and her brown eyes searched mine frantically. I hoped she would find kindness and good intentions.

She cried out again in her own language but I couldn't understand her.

"You should get her naked first," someone said with a chuckle and I looked to see my father approaching the water. "It's a pity to get her clothes soaked like that."

Gritting my teeth, I loosened my grip on Elsie and touched her hair, looking into her eyes. I pointed to the water then splashed some on my arms and chest, rubbing my skin to show her that I wanted her to bathe.

She nodded, her chest shuddering as she took a deep breath. I waded up onto the bank and sat beside my father.

"My mother was English. She taught me how to speak her language. Would you like me to talk to your woman?" My father asked with a smile.

"Yes, good. Tell her I won't hurt her, but that I intend to make her my wife," I whispered eagerly and he repeated it to the girl.

Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed in anger. I chuckled at her reaction.

Splashing toward us, she grabbed the front of my shirt and brought us nose to nose, her eyes flashing with passionate fury. Her eyes were dark brown and full of sadness.

I stood and grabbed her by the arms, dragging her back to the longhouse I shared with my mother and father.

Elsie struggled against my hold and glared at me, but I just hurried past the watching eyes and into the longhouse, where my mother sat, humming to herself while sewing a shirt.

She glanced up at me as I used a rope to bind Elsie's hands and tied her to the main pillar of the house.

Elsie growled but settled down, her arms trembling as the rope chewed into her already raw wrists.

"What are you doing, Toki?" My mother asked and stood, coming to stand in front of me, her hands resting on her broad hips. I'd seen her mad, and it was frightening. But now she was furious.

"Did you even think about this? How could you steal a woman from her home?" She was angry, and tears streamed down her cheeks now.

With a sigh, my head drooped and my chin touched my chest. Gently taking her hand, I led her outside.

"Listen to me, mother. They wanted me to rape her." My face heated and swiped a hand across my brow. "They wanted me to rape that poor girl. And I wouldn't. But if I were to return here, without any spoils at all, would make me be forever seen as a coward and a fool. By taking her as my wife, I claimed her without forcing her to do anything."

My mother cast her eyes toward the ground and shook her head. "Your father. He encouraged you to rape her."

"No, no. He didn't encourage me to do anything. Talk to him about it, not me. I made my choice, mother. And I think I made the right one."

She lifted her eyes, which were misted with tears, and looked at me. "You made your choice. You sure did, Toki." Shaking her head, she turned and marched away.

Groaning, I turned back and walked back into the longhouse and knelt in front of Elsie. Her chest heaved and her lips were set in a firm line as tears drops slowly rolled down her cheeks.

"Shhh," I murmured and wiped at her tears. She turned her face away.

I ripped a piece of my shirt off and untied the rope on her wrists. Surprisingly, she held still as I tied the strip of fabric around her raw wrists and then retied the rope.

Taking a step back, I looked her over. Her hair was dark and mangled looking, lacking in shine and luster. Her eyes were sad and tired, but there was still a spark there. Her skin was pale, and she had a delicate little nose. But her body was thin and her bones poked out. We Norsemen like our women round and plumb, not skin and bones. I'd feed her and fatten her up.

"You'll be alright," I said soothingly, even though she wouldn't understand.

{}

My mother finally returned and started working on our supper, though she wouldn't look me in the eyes.

My father came in a short while after her and he greeted her like he always does, by wrapping his arms around her hips from behind and kissing her neck.

I glanced at Elsie, who was watching my parents embrace with a curious look on her face. She tilted her head, her eyebrows drawn together. But then her eyes skirted to mine, and for the first time, the corner of her lip lifted in a little smile.

When dinner was prepared, I untied Elsie's hands and let her eat. She scooped up huge spoonfuls into her mouth and chewed rapidly, like she hadn't eaten in years. It honestly wouldn't surprise me, I could see her ribs through her thin dress.

After she was finished eating, I bathed the wounds on her wrists again. She cried while I worked, and my chest felt squeezed by the guilt.

My area of the longhouse was separated from the rest by a curtain made of skins, and I untied Elsie from the pillar and brought her into my area.

She saw the bed and let out a piercing scream, struggling against me again.

"Calm down, calm down," I murmured and grabbed her by the arms. Pointing toward the bed, I shook my head. "We won't. Not today."

She seemed to understand me and settled down. I tied the end of her rope to my bed frame then gathered an arm-load of blankets and furs, and made up a bed for her.

Motioning to it, I smiled at Elsie and sat down on my bed.

She glanced at her new bed, her hair spilling around her shoulders in a rich brown curtain. She looked back up at me and tilted her head to the side and whispered something I couldn't understand.

Taking an old blanket, I ripped it into two thick strips. I walked slowly toward the girl, who watched me with careful eyes.

I knelt at her feet and held up the soft strips of blanket. "I won't hurt you, innocent one. I won't hurt you."

Just as I was reaching for her ankle, she struck out with her foot and kicked me in the nose with her heel.

Pain exploded through my face and head and I fell back, clutching my face. Roaring in agony, I struggled to my feet. Blood gushed down into my mouth and I gagged on it, glaring at Elsie. Her expression was smug and her eyes glinted with mischief.

My father and mother appeared in the doorway.

My mother covered her mouth with her hand and frowned, but she made no attempt to help me. "You brought this upon yourself, Toki. I raised you to be better than this." She turned and retreated back to her side of the longhouse.

"She'll forgive you, with time," my father said with a chuckle and sat on the side of my bed. I grabbed a strip of the blanket I was going to tie Elsie's ankles with and pressed it to my painful, gushing nose.

"Tell her to never try that again," I moaned and sat beside my father, who translated for me. Elsie smiled wickedly and answered back.

"She says she'll never stop fighting you." My father laughed and leaned back against the wall. "It's hard, Toki. You didn't know what you were getting into when you brought her home to be your wife."

I groaned again. My head was pounding and blood was still running thick and hot. She had certainly broken my nose. "Can I return her to her country?"

"No, she's your responsibility now. You must learn to care for her." The jest had left my father's voice and his face was solemn. "Do you understand the pain I caused your mother by taking her from her home?"

I poured some water into a bowl on my bedside table and rinsed the blood off my hands and wiped at my face, wincing at the painful area. "It was either capture her or rape her. I chose the lesser of two evils."

"And I am proud of you for that, my son. But this will take much work. Especially since she doesn't speak your language, or you hers."

I faced my father. "Any relationship takes a lot of work, father. This will only be slightly harder. Now goodnight."

He smiled at me and stood, heading for the other side of the longhouse. "Goodnight, son. May the gods bless you."

I shook my head and collapsed onto my bed, feeling exhausted and spent. And I was angry at Elsie for kicking me in the face, though I understood her fury. I blew out the candle and pulled a warm fur up around my shoulders.

My parents were arguing softly about my actions, but what really tugged at my heart was the sounds of Elsie's muffled sobs.

**Thanks for reading! What are you guys thinking so far? Please leave a review! Also, you can follow me on Twitter at EmmysPen16 :) xoxo - Em**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I awoke with the sun and found that Elsie was still fast asleep, exhausted from the travel and the trauma.

My nose still ached and was swollen horribly, my head continuing to pound.

Throwing back the covers, I felt a tug on my heart as I gazed upon Elsie's sleeping form. Her lips were parted, her eyelashes fluttering against the pale, creamy skin of her cheeks. The dark, rich brown of her hair was a tangled mess around her head. I smiled at the affection I already felt for her, despite the damage she had inflicted on my face.

On the other side of the longhouse, my mother was preparing the morning meal and my father was sitting near her side, cleaning the blade of his favorite knife.

"Good morning," I said and sat by the fire, poking a stick into the flames to distract myself from the strained silence between me and my mother.

She glanced up at me, and one side of her mouth lifted up in a small smile. "Morning, love." My mother was not a woman to hold a grudge and had taught me and my sister to forgive quickly from a young age.

I reached out to her and took one of her hands in mine, stroking it with my thumb. Looking right into her eyes, I said, "Forgive me, mother. I know you are disappointed in me, but let me prove myself."

Her blue eyes misted over and she blinked several times before she leaned down to press a soft kiss to my forehead. "Of course, Toki. You have a kind, gentle heart and the whole village knows that."

We settled in for our meal and ate quietly. There was no noise from Elsie.

Once finished, my father and I went out to the barn and fed and milked the animals. While we worked, my father helped me learn a bit of English, so I could eventually communicate with my new woman.

When I returned to the longhouse, Elsie was awake and tugging against the ropes that bound her hands.

Offering her a smile, I held up my hands as I approached her. "Calm, little one. No one will harm you."

She nodded to me urgently and winced, hopping a bit as if she couldn't stand to be still. A string of hasty words left her mouth but I couldn't understand her, and my father was off to attend to being a Chieftain, so no one could translate for me.

Her face was flushed red and she yanked viciously on the rope.

"What ails you?" I asked with a frown, knowing I could not receive an answer.

She groaned and suddenly wetness appeared on the front of her dress and between her legs, pooling at her feet.

My own face flushed. _Oh. _I felt like slapping myself on the forehead for not understanding and humiliating her in such a way. Of course, she had needed to relieve herself.

Untying the end of the rope that was attached to my bed-frame, I discreetly led her out of the house and through a back path in the woods till we reached the river.

She stared at the water with squinted eyes than glanced at me, cocking an eyebrow. She gestured to her soiled gown.

Damn it, I had forgotten another thing. A change of clothes. Not only that, but I would have to keep an eye on her while she bathed.

But she would just have to cope with it. It wasn't my fault that she had poor control over her bladder. It was unfair of me, as who knew how long it had been since the girl was able to relieve herself, but it was the truth.

I mentioned for her to strip.

Her mouth opened in shock and a spark flickered in her eyes, but she was anxious to remove her soaked dress. She struggled to remove it with her tied hands, and I had to untie her to pull it off her arms. Once she was naked, I quickly retied her wrists.

Though I tried my best to keep my eyes respectfully off her, I was a man and could hardly help but take a glance. She keep her back to me as she stepped into the water. Her skin was pale to the point of looking sickly, and the bones of her spine and ribs stuck out in a way that was not healthful at all. It was clear she had not been eating well for quite some time. Her hips were narrow, but she did have some curves, and her ass was attractive, even though it was a bit small.

But despite her unhealthy thinness and lack of roundness, I found her to be quite beautiful.

Having taken in my fill of her, I knelt a ways down the river and washed out her dress, then spread it over some bushes.

I drew faces in the mud with a twig, all the while keeping Elsie in the corner of my eye. She finished bathing and strode toward me, one arm draped to cover her breasts, the other hand hiding her sex from my view.

Her whole body was flushed with embarrassment and shame, tears glistening in her dark eyes.

I took pity on her and stripped off my shirt, and handed it to her with downcast eyes. She slipped it on, and it covered her to mid-thigh.

I kept my eyes on her face and touched a cool hand to her hot cheek. She tilted her head, and gazed into my eyes.

It amazed me, the way she looked at me. There was no malice or anger. Instead I saw curiosity and inquiry. Slowly she reached out and touched gentle fingertips to my swollen, painful nose.

Pulling back from her caress, I tied the rope around her wrists again and led her back toward the longhouse. On our way, my father fell into step beside me and threw an arm across my shoulders.

"How are things going, my son?" He asked and grinned down at me with sparkling eyes.

But before I could speak, Elsie spoke in her own language.

"She wants to know why you saw her naked and chose not to touch her," my father translated with a smirk, than raised his eyebrows at me, as if I was insane to not lie a hand on my naked wife.

"I..I...I...uh...I was re...respecting her honor," I stuttered, my face hot. "I meant only good will. It is not that I don't find her undesirable."

My father translated, laughter in his voice. I glanced back at Elsie, whose face was blank as she nodded to my father's words.

We returned to the longhouse, where Elsie ate heartily and almost greedily. I watched her wolf down the food with a smile, eager to see her fill out a bit.

I yearned to know why she was being so compliant. Of course she had kicked me in the face last night, but that was her only real act of defiance.

But while my new wife was eating, my father took my aside and spoke quietly with me.

"Be careful, Toki. Who knows why she is acting so sweet. She may be deceiving you to believe that she is willing to be here, all the while planning to escape. Trust me, Toki, she feels nothing but hate and rage toward you at the moment."

I nodded, but was hardly listening. Elsie was different from other women and I had seen that instant I laid eyes on her.

[]

My mother insisted on looking after Elsie and shooed me out of the house.

With nothing better to do, I mounted my horse and rode along the beach, close enough to the water to feel it's cool spray on my face.

As the horse's hoof-beats vibrated through me, I pondered my plan of action.

At some point I hoped to seduce my wife and gain her love. But how would I go about doing that?

It made me angry, that both Elsie and I were forced into our current situation. She had no hopes of escaping her fate, and I had the choice of either bringing her home with me, or raping her.

But I was already feeling affection for her, and so perhaps she could learn to feel the same for me.

Before I returned home, I stopped at the forge and bought a silver ring made to fit a woman's finger. I would give it to Elsie as a token of my affection and to show the world that I have claimed her as my own.

Once the sun was making it's decent behind the horizon, I returned to the longhouse to find the evening meal prepared and ready to eat, Elsie helping my mother serve it out.

My father was leaning against one wall, watching my mother with desire written all over his face. I rolled my eyes at their amour and met my wife's eyes.

She gazed at me for a moment with the same curious expression she had earlier, before glancing away. It intrigued me, and I had to force myself not to stare at her as we took our meal.

We finished, and I stood, holding out my hand to Elsie.

"Toki, let her help me with the cleaning up," my mother insisted, but I shook my head and gently gripped my wife's arm.

"Another time," I murmured and led her behind my curtain, leaving us in privacy. Elsie went to her little make-shift bed and sat down, trying to work the tangles out of her hair. She glanced up at me, but there was no fear in her dark eyes.

I took a comb from my bedside table and held it up for her to see, coming toward her slowly. She reached out for the comb and made a pleading sound.

I shook my head and held it just out of her reach until I sat down behind her, placing my legs on either side of her. I gently gathered her hair so it laid smoothly down her back.

With gentle hands, I worked the knots out of her hair. While it was rich in color, it lacked the gleam and shine of health, which went hand in hand with the thinness of her body.

She whimpered a few times as I had to tug through a few tangles, but mostly heard soft sighs as I touched her hair.

But then she remembered herself and jerked away from me, tossing a glare over her shoulder. She lifted a finger and shook it in my face, frowning deeply.

Frustration set in and I stood, stalking back to my bed. She folded her arms over her chest and glared at me.

I copied her posture and glared back.

A few tense heartbeats went by until finally Elsie laid on her side and closed her eyes.

I decided to let her sleep and went out to sit with my parents before the fire.

"Teach me more of her language," I asked my father and he nodded.

{}

Late that night, even after my mother had gone to bed, my father and I stayed up late. I was determined to learn her language.

**Thanks for reading! I'm updating early because I won't be able to tomorrow. What do you think? Leave me a review, they help motivate me to write. ;) xoxo - Em**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Deep in sleep, I felt someone brush their fingers through my hair and jerked awake, to see Elsie leaning over me.

When she saw that I was awake, she flushed and backed away, plopping down onto her sleeping mat.

Frowning, I stood and pulled on a shirt before kneeling in front of Elsie. Her brown eyes were unreadable to me. More than ever, I wished I could speak to her.

Instead, I held out my hand and she took it, offering me the smallest of smiles. We headed out of the longhouse, but before we left, I grabbed a bowl filled with dried berries so we could have something to put in our bellies.

The day was warm and the air moist from the cool ocean breeze. Sunshine cast it's glow over every tree and building, and I watched as Elsie turned her face toward the sky and smiled at the warmth of the sun on her face. I'd never seen a more beautiful sight in all my life.

She looked at me expectantly, and I took her arm and looped it through mine. Surprisingly enough, she didn't resist me and instead walked quietly beside me as I led her down to the beach.

We sat in the sand and I placed the bowl of berries between us. She reached out and popped a few in her mouth, her brown eyes sparkling at me.

I smiled and took a few for myself and chewed the tart berries slowly, my eyes locked on hers.

Pink tinted her cheeks and she glanced away. What was she thinking? What made those cheeks turn a shade of rose?

It shocked me that she was not more angry with me. Ever since kicking me in the nose, she treated me kindly and almost respectfully. Perhaps that she had inflicted more physical pain on me than I had inflicted on her might have something to do with it.

Someone approached us and I looked up to see my friend, Gunnar. He grinned and sat down next to me, leaning forward so he could see Elsie.

She frowned and scooted back a little, almost hiding behind me.

"She doesn't like you," I said, still angry at him for insisting that I rape Elsie.

Gunnar laughed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Not a lot of people like me."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "I wonder why that is." Glancing at Elsie, I could see that her face had gone blank and unreadable, like she was keeping every emotion and thought a secret.

"Listen, Toki, I was over-excited during the raid and I got carried away. Loosen your britches and have a laugh with me." He nudged me with his shoulder and flashed me his grin that always seemed to charm the ladies. Of course, it did little to charm Elsie.

I nod and stay silent, though a smile rested on my lips. "Did Aunt Halla teach you any English?"

Gunnar stretched his arms over his head and groaned till there was a small pop of his back, then he lowered his arms. "Some. Why?"

Tilting my head toward Elsie, I whispered, "She only speaks English. I want to learn it so I can translate our Norse into English, so she can learn our language slowly."

Gunnar just shook his head and rose to his feet. "You know it would have been easier to marry a woman from our own village."

A chuckle slipped past my lips. "Yes well, I do enjoy a challenge."

Gunnar laughed and wandered away, probably mocking me in his mind.

Elsie drooped her shoulders and unfolded her legs, glancing shyly at me as she placed a few more berries in her mouth till the bowl was empty. She put the bowl in my lap and rubbed her hand on her belly, making big, sad eyes at me.

She was still hungry.

It was clear how skinny she was, and perhaps she hadn't eaten this well in all her life. My mother, like most Norse women, kept a pot of stew simmering over the fire at all times of the day so we could eat whenever we got hungry. We walked back to the longhouse, but before going in, I saw there was a blanket spread over the door frame. There was only one reason for that.

Elsie saw me stop at the entrance and gave me a confused look, and reached to pull back the edge of the blanket to peek inside.

Perhaps I should have stopped her, but I watched as she peeked inside, then jerked her face back out like she'd been burned and let the blanket fall into place once more.

Her face was bright red and she covered her eyes with her hands for a moment and shook her head. Dropping her hands, she glared at me and stomped away from the longhouse.

Laughing, I reached for her arm and she turned to face me, joining in on my laughter. Her brown eyes sparkled, and once again I was surprised at her friendliness.

Remembering that Elsie was hungry, I headed toward the forest and she followed me.

Once deep enough inside the forest, I crouched behind some bushes and Elsie did the same. Barely breathing, I waited until a fat rabbit hopped out from behind a tree, then slowly drew a knife from my waist and threw it at the rabbit, severing it's backbone.

I gathered up the dead rabbit and skinned it while Elsie made a fire. Soon the smell of roasting rabbit filled the air and Elsie was slurping down bits of greasy meat like she'd never tasted anything so delicious in her life.

Many people went without food, and many people's bones showed through their skin like Elsie's did, but never had I felt so affected by the visible signs of a person's suffering.

She was oddly trusting, and not at all a fighter like my mother had been when she was brought here. It made me curious to learn her past, and more than ever I wished I could speak her language.

Once she finished eating, she stood and pointed toward the village, her eyebrows raised. Perhaps she wanted to return. I nodded and together we walked back, the silence between us comfortable.

Women worked in front of their longhouses, cleaning dishes and sewing, young children clinging to their skirts.

A man chased his child through the streets, her laughter ringing in the air.

Elsie watched all this through curious eyes, shock making them wide. I wondered why she was so amazed by all this. Did families not work and play together back in England?

A baby with hair so blond it was nearly white teetered toward Elsie with out-stretched arms, a wide smile set in her chubby face. Elsie knelt to the baby's level, reaching out for her. Her face filled with surprise.

I knew the child, she was my cousin's baby. She was known in the village for her friendliness and love of cuddling. She pressed her face to Elsie's shoulder and grabbed gently onto her braid.

Elsie stood, still cradling the baby close, and took a few softly bouncing steps, whispering soothing words I didn't understand to the child.

Elsie glanced at me, her brown eyes warm and almost happy. Still gazing at me, she kissed the top of the baby's head.

My cousin came to claim her child again and we moved on, though Elsie's spirit seemed to have lifted from the encounter.

We headed for the docks, where my father was standing, instructing fishermen. Elsie approached my father and spoke to him in her own language.

My father listened, then looked up at me. "She says that she wonders at all the love and kindness in the village. All she had heard about the Norsemen were stories of horrible cruelties and harsh treatment. But she says they must have been lies, and she says that we have gained her respect and she is trying to trust us."

I smiled at Elsie, thankful for her sweet spirit and gentle heart. "Tell her that I have noticed her good behavior and I'm grateful that she is making an effort to trust us. Ask her if she is angry at me from taking her from her home."

My father spoke to Elsie in English then waited for her to answer. When she did, he repeated it back to me.

"She says she was angry at first, but now she is thankful for her new life."

Elsie came toward me and rested her hand on my chest, offering me a smile that made her eyes shine brighter than the colorful night lights.

"Why is she thankful?" I murmured, covering her hand with my own and nearly gasping at the softness of her skin. My father asked, and when she spoke, he told me her answer.

"She was hungry before, and now she is not. People are kind here, helpful and caring. She has never been treated in such a way."

"The people in your life before, they were fools to not treat you like the queen you are," I whispered and dared to stroke a loose strand of hair back behind her ear.

My father didn't speak, and quickly turned away.

I hardly noticed. The only thing I wanted to see, was Elsie.

{}

That night, I woke Elsie up and brought her outside, to show her the brightly colored lights that flowed in waves across the sky. She was amazed, and laid down in the grass on her back, her eyes fixed on the sky.

I kept my eyes on her face, which was so much more beautiful than whatever was happening in the sky.

She finally tore her eyes away from the sky and looked at me, blushing because I was staring.

On impulse, I lowered my lips to hers and kissed her softly. Her lips parted in surprise, but I didn't take the kiss any deeper. I could tell she had never been kissed before.

Pulling away, I gazed down at her flushed face, her eyes sparkling. Lifting a hand, she pressed her fingertips to her lips and sat up, her hair falling loose from her braid and around her shoulders.

But when she looked at me again, her eyes were sad. Tears glistened in her eyes as she rose to her feet and returned to the longhouse.

As I sat under the night sky alone, I wondered why a single kiss had made Elsie cry. Had I done something wrong? Yes, we've only known each other a few days, but I felt like I had known her my whole life.

{}{}{}

Weeks went by and Elsie slowly but surely was picking up on our language, and my father taught more to her at night before bed.

Fall arrived and the leaves changed and died, the weather turning bitter. Still Elise did not speak in my language. She hardly ever spoke in her own language. Sometimes I had to remind myself that she even had a voice.

The women in the village would bring their children to Elsie when they needed someone to watch them, because every single child in the village was in love with her.

Since it was fall, it was time to visit my sister, Britta, who was the former Queen of Norway. She and her daughter Brenna now lived in Ireland with my aunt and uncle.

We packed up our things and put them in our longship. My father explained everything to Elsie, and we set off on our journey.

The water was cold and icy, the wind bone-chilling. My father and mother huddled together most of the way there, for warmth.

The second morning of our journey was the roughest, and a huge storm brewed, larger than any storm I had seen before.

My mother tied herself down with a rope and wrapped her arms around her head. Elsie stood near the front of the ship, clinging to the sides so hard her knuckles turned white.

When my mother became scared of the ocean, I knew we were in trouble. She loved the ocean, and the water, and rarely feared it. But her reaction to this storm set me on edge.

Fear began to sink into my heart as even my father became anxious. We could be blown far off course and get lost, or at worst we could end up at the bottom of the ocean.

The waves grew higher, and tossed us and pitched up wildly, splashing water into our boat. I worked hard to pump it back out, my back aching and my eyes stinking from the huge raindrops running down my face and the saltwater that hit me like a wall over and over again.

The morning turned to pitch black, the only light coming from the frequent strikes of lightning that sent chills down my spine.

Thunder cracked loudly, and through the haze of heavy rain and waves, I saw Elsie turn away from the front of the ship and stumbled toward me, crying out loudly as she reached up to me.

Right at that moment, our ship rose to the peak of the largest wave I had ever seen. In an instant, we were pitching down the other side of that wave, the drop swift and steep, making my stomach rise to my throat.

But what made my heart twist in fear was the sight of Elsie losing her balance, screaming as she tumbled out of the ship and into the crazed, tossing waves. She disappeared into the black, angry water.

My heart leaped as I yelled, and without even thinking I dived into the water, my body shocked as it hit the icy cold.

I was surrounded by darkness, my lungs already aching for air as I tried to peer through the water in search of my wife. But with her dark hair, it would be even harder to find her.

Then there was a flash of lightning in the sky above and for only a moment, I could see by its light. I prayed to God, asking Him to spare my wife. Another lightning flash. Then another, over and over again. The strikes gave me just enough light to see a glimpse of pale skin in the murky water below me, sinking lower and lower beneath the waves.

Through my lungs were burning for air, I forced myself deeper into the water, desperate to reach her. Just when my strength was giving out, my hand caught hold of her arm and that contact gave me to energy to pull her up toward the roiling surface. I struggled with the weight of her pulling me down, and I feared I would pass out and we would both perish.

_Please God, have mercy and save us from this storm,_ I prayed and just when things started to go black in my mind, I broke through the surface and gasped a chestful of air, fighting to keep my head above the waves. With new-found strength, I wrapped Elsie's arms around my neck, her head falling down near my shoulder. I wondered if she was still breathing as I swam desperately toward the longship, which was thankfully very near.

As soon as I reached the side of the ship, my father pulled Elsie off my back and into the ship, and my mother extended her hand to pull me up too.

I collapsed beside Elsie's still form, her face pale as the moon and blue surrounding her mouth. No breath passed her lips.

"Elsie!" I screamed with anger and pressed my mouth to hers, pinching her nose as I breathed into her lungs. Nothing changed. I did it again, then again. Finally, she sputtered and I pulled away as water spurted from her mouth and she coughed, struggling for air.

Relief flowed through me as I saw her catch her breath, but before I could take another breath, my world swirled then went black.

**Thanks for reading! Do you think Toki is in love with Elsie? Wouldn't you only risk your life for someone you loved? Let me know your thoughts and opinions, leave me a review! Love you guys, thanks for all the support so far! xoxo - Em**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just a heads up, any words missing from Elsie's sentences are intentional. She's still learning how to speak Norse. :)**

Chapter Five

Sunlight danced across my eyes and I blinked, instantly feeling chilled and hungry. I sat up and glanced around. The storm had passed and we were only a short distance from the green shores of Ireland.

My family watched me pull myself up onto a bench, concern in their eyes.

"Are you well, son?" My father asked and handed me a horn of water. I took a few sips and gave it back.

"I'm fine," I said and my eyes landed on Elsie. "Come here," I said in Norse, a command she now understood.

She came and sat beside me, her long dark brown hair matted and dirty, crusty with salt water. She never looked more beautiful.

"You are fine, Elsie? Have you fallen ill?" I asked, hoping she would understand most of what I was trying to say.

"I am well," she spoke slowly in Norse, and I knew our language was still strange on her tongue. "Thank you." Reaching out, she cupped my face with the soft palm of her hand. Her eyes were gentle, and I understood that she was thanking me for saving her life.

Leaning forward, I kissed her forehead and lingered a moment before putting some room between us again.

{}

We neared the shore of Ireland and soon anchored in the bay. I helped Elsie down from the ship and we walked side by side, my mother and father trailed behind us as I lead them toward my aunt and uncle's house, where my sister and her baby lived.

"This is your family's home?" Elsie asked very slowly in Norse, the words difficult on her tongue.

"My mother was born and raised here. Now my sister and her child live here," I said, trying to speak slowly and clearly.

"Where is your sister's husband? Dead?" Her eyes were sad, like she had heard enough tragic news to last her entire life. Once again I wondered at her past and wished I could ask her about.

Leaning toward her, I whispered, "It's a bit of a secret. See, my sister was captured by our King and was married to him for only a year. Once she had their first child, she fled here and the King arranged for their deaths to be faked. Most of our land believes that my sister and her child is dead."

Elsie stared at me and I knew she had only grasped a few things I had said. "I do not understand," she murmured and shook her head.

I sighed and shook my head. "You need to learn Norse faster. This is testing my patience."

Grabbing my shirt sleeve, Elsie brought us to a stop and glared up at me. "I am trying, Toki. What else you want?" Her Norse was choppy and it was clear she was angry.

I pressed my lips together and felt a stab of guilt at my harsh words. She was trying and it was insensitive of me not to see it. I kissed her forehead quickly in a gesture to make peace. "I am sorry. Thank you for trying to learn my ways."

Her full lips turned up in a small smile and her dark eyes softened, and I knew I was forgiven.

Continuing on, we entered the bustling marketplace, where humble Irish merchants and farmers sold their wares.

Elsie's eyes light up as she wandered closer to the booths and picked up apple, bringing it towards her face. I passed a coin to the farmer and winked at Elsie. She blushed and took a delicate bite from the apple, her eyes locked on mine.

I swallowed hard and turned away, hurrying toward my sister's house, dragging Elsie behind me as she munched her fruit.

Finally we arrived at the farmhouse. The house was humble, but decent, large enough for its inhabitants.

My sister threw open the door and ran into my arms, nearly knocking me over with her loving embrace.

"Toki! Brother, it is so wonderful to see you!" she cried and kissed my cheek.

"It is good to see you, Britta!" I said joyfully and held her out at arm's length to get a good look at her.

Her green eyes sparkling as she grinned at me, then turned to Elsie. "Is this your wife?"

"Yes, her name is Elsie. She speaks English and knows very little Norse." I took Elsie's hand and brought her to my side. She smiled shyly at my sister, and Britta had her wrapped in an embrace faster than I could blink.

"While I had my time as queen, I was able to learn a bit of English. Not much, though." She continued to speak with Elsie in English and it was clear that they were becoming fast friends already.

We went inside and my parents soon joined us, and we sat around a table before the hearth with my sister and aunt and uncle.

Little Brenna was only just learning to walk and she teetered around slowly as we talked. Elsie was enchanted with the little girl and soon sat on the floor, letting Brenna crawl into her lap and pat her cheeks, laughing giddily at the new attention.

"Beautiful girl, Britta," Elsie said and smiled up at my sister.

Britta smiled proudly, though I could see a touch of sadness in her eyes. "Thank you." She reached out and stroked her daughter's curly blonde hair.

Elsie clasped the little girl's hands in her own and did a little dance with her, giggling as Brenna grinned and wobbled on her feet.

I smiled as I watched them interact, and I felt a tight feeling in my chest. Was I falling in love with the beautiful woman in front of me?

_You did risk your life to save hers, _a voice inside me whispered. _Isn't that the strongest kind of love?_

But how could I fall in love so quickly? How could it be feel if it had only a short time to bloom and grow?

My aunt and uncle talked, and Britta turned to me. "How long has she been your wife?"

I glanced at Elsie, who was showering Brenna's chubby cheeks with kisses. "Only a few months. It's been hard, since she doesn't speak Norse and the learning is going slowly."

"So you captured her from England?" Britta asked with a frown. When I nodded she said, "After what happened to our mother? You would inflict that on another person?"

This irritated me and I did little to hide my annoyance. "First of all, if our mother hadn't been captured and brought to Norway, we wouldn't even be here. Second, my raid to England was a test to prove my manhood. It came down to raping her and leaving her, or bringing her home and taking her as my wife. Now do you think I made the right choice?"

Britta looked into her lap, thoroughly chastised. "I suppose. I'm sorry, I judged without knowing the facts."

"Yes, you did. But it's fine, I know you always have the best intentions." I winked at her and that brought a smile back to my sister's face.

Elsie rose from the floor, Brenna perched on her hip. She came and stood beside me, resting her hand on my shoulder.

I tilted my head back to look up at her, and once again I was amazed by her beauty. Those dark, alluring eyes and flowing dark hair, her full lips rosy against the paleness of her skin. "What is it, Elsie?"

She smiled. "I would like sit, yes?"

I almost laughed at her mistakes with her Norse, but controlled it. There were not enough chairs for her to join us at the table, which is why she sat on the floor in the first place. Well, along with wanting to play with Brenna.

I scooted back from the table and patted my knee. She raised her eyebrows, then slowly lowered herself down to sit in my lap, then lowered Brenna down to the floor. Her back was stiff, trying not to touch me.

Her body was hot on mine, and I could feel the shape of her backside on my leg. Taking a deep breath to calm myself, I wrapped my arms around her middle and drew her closer, so her back was pressed to my chest.

At first she remained stiff and unsure, but slowly she relaxed and gave a little wiggle to make herself more comfortable.

I held in a groan when her bottom rubbed against my groin. Maybe this wasn't a good idea.

Britta watched us from across the table and chuckled. "It looks like you two have never even touched before."

_Oh, sister if only you knew. _I felt my face flush and had to glance away. Thankfully little Brenna was begging for attention and I was happy enough to give it to her.

"You have made love to her, yes?" Britta asked me and laughed. My father chuckled and my mother was hiding a smile behind her hand. My aunt and uncle were trying to act like they weren't a part of the conversation and hadn't heard anything.

"That is none of your concern, sister," I snapped.

Elsie seemed to sense there was tension in the room and rose from my lap and spoke in English to my father. When he nodded, she slipped out of the front door and shut it softly behind her.

"Where is she going?" I asked, jumping to my feet.

"For a walk. Sit down, Toki." My father motioned for me to take a seat. "We are here to spend time with our family."

I hesitated a moment and looked into the faces of each of my family members. "Elsie is my family now." With that, I stepped outside and shut the door firmly behind me.

It was a beautiful day with cool weather and clear skies, perfect for a walk. I tried to guess which way Elsie headed, and decided the beach was a good place to start with.

{}

I had guessed right. Elsie was sitting on a boulder on the beach, her hair blowing around her shoulders in the breeze as she watched the waves. I approached her, but she didn't seem to notice me.

Elsie's eyes were unfocused, dazed by the breaking of the waves on the sand. She breathed in deep breaths of the salty air like she would never get enough. She seemed lost in the world of her own thoughts and hardly noticed when I sat beside her and brought my knees up under my chin.

Her dark hair blew to one side, the wisps dancing in the sea air like a mourning ritual.

"Do you miss your home?" I asked in Norse, hoping she would understand me.

She spoke without looking at me. "I do not miss home. I am thinking of where I can from."

I didn't quite understand what she meant with that answer so I stayed quiet.

Seagulls cried in lonely wails above us, swooping down to eat the fish that were dropped on the docks.

Elsie looked pale in the sunlight, her eyes darker than ever against her fair skin. She finally turned her face towards me, and blushed to catch me staring. She looked away with flaming cheeks.

I reached out and cupped her chin, turning her face towards me once again. "Why do you turn away from me, pretty one?" _Who had made her this guarded?_

She didn't understand me, but at least now she gazed boldly into my eyes. It was killing me, not being able to fully talk to her.

"Why are you not angry at me?" I asked after a moment.

She frowned and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, only to be blown loose again in the breeze. "Why should I be angry?"

"Because I took you from you from your home, Elsie. I put your honor at risk and made you face unspeakable fear. How can you be so gentle and kind to me despite all I have done to you?"

She blinked at me then looked out at the ocean. I had said too much and spoken too fast. She didn't understand me. I groaned with frustration and hopped off the rock to pace in the damp sand.

What would it take to make her understand me?

Elsie followed me and touched a cool hand to my arm. Concern laced her features. "I upset you?" She glanced down at her feet. "I want to please, but not understand."

It was too hard for her to speak Norse. So I gave up on words.

I roughly pulled her to my chest and kissed her fiercely. She fisted her hands in my shirt and kissed me timidly back, reminding me of her virginity. But instead of being more gentle, I kissed her even harder and drew us down onto the sand.

She encouraged me by lying on her back and running her fingers through my hair. My head swam as I drank the sweet wine of her mouth, her taste sweeter than honey.

My hand slipped under her dress, caressing the smooth skin of her thigh. She gasped into the kiss and our tongues finally made contact, sending a pleasant shock throughout my body. I wondered if she felt it too.

I slid my hands further up her body and cupped her buttocks in my hands. She broke our kiss and panted, her eyes searching mine. It was clear she was nervous and had never been touched this way.

"People. They will see," she whispered, her voice cracking. I quickly moved off her and stood, helping her to her feet. I brushed the sand off her backside and out of her hair.

For a moment I was tempted to find a place where we could be utterly alone and be the first man to make love to her. But it would have to wait until we could both fully understand each other.

"Someday, when we understand everything," I told her, struggling to her in English. I wanted her to completely grasp what I was saying.

She smiled and stroked my cheek. "We shall wait," she answered in English.

I could see she was still shaking from our kiss. More than anything, I wanted to show her how to touch herself, since I couldn't yet be the one to bring her to release. The thought of her touching herself until the point of climax made me long for her beyond measure, and to get away from my thoughts, I started heading back to my aunt and uncle's house.

Elsie trailed behind me, struggling to keep up. "Toki!" She called and grabbed onto the back of my shirt. I slowed down so she could walk besides me, and I draped my arm around her waist. She was filling out more, I could feel it.

"Tell me about your family," I requested in English as we walked.

"Too many words, cannot say them all," she explained slowly and shook her head. "I shall tell you when I learn."

As we got closer to the village, I began to hear a loud commotion. People ran about, screaming and seeking shelter. Mothers clutched their children close and ran for the trees. It looked as if the village was being … raided.

But the strangest thing was that the men around me causing the destruction were from my own village, my friends and neighbors. Only my family had come to Ireland, not the whole village. So what were they doing here?

My father once swore to my mother that Ireland would never be harmed again by his village, so what was going on?

My fellow Norsemen set houses on fire and raped women in the streets. I was sickened by the sight.

Pulling Elsie near to protect her, I turned and rushed her back to the beach and lifted her into my family's longship. I took a small knife from my belt and placed it in her hands, just in case she needed to defend herself. Though I doubted they would try to hurt her.

"Stay and hide!" I shouted then took off in a run once again. Anger coursed through my veins as I realized that the men of my village had followed us and raided my mother's homeland. But why would they do such a thing?

I was in the midst of the village when I saw my friend and cousin Gunnar, who had a young woman pinned to the ground in the middle of the blood stained street. Rage bubbled up inside me, ready to boil over.

I grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him to his feet. The young woman stood, staring at us in shock, blood matted into her blonde hair.

"Run and find shelter quickly," I told the woman in Irish and she fled.

"Damn it, Toki!" Gunnar roared and punched me hard in the arm. His face was flushed with anger and unsatisfied lust.

"This is my mother's home!" I roared right back, my nose mere inches from his. I was shaking with fury. "How dare you disrespect her this way!"

Gunnar glared at me and yanked himself from my grasp to stalk away.

Shaking my head, I continued to stop a few other men, but most wouldn't listen to me. Soon enough, I found my father.

"What is happening? Did you plan this?" I growled, furious.

"No, Toki, I did not plan this. My men are disobeying me and won't listen to me, even now as I command them to stop. They apparently have lost all respect for me." My father was grim as he watched the village burn. "There will be hell to pay for this."

"Where is mother?" I asked, my heart breaking as I thought of how much pain this would cause my mother. It would cripple her.

"She is safe in our longship," my father answered.

The raid was finished, everything that hadn't been stolen was now being burned to the ground. We ran down to the beach and got in our longship where my mother and Elsie waited for us.

My father's fury was clear in his flushed face as we began to sail away from the coast of Ireland.

My mother's wails joined with the cries of her people, and tears soaked her face as her body shook with heavy sobs.

Elsie sat beside her and took my mother in her arms, soothing her and rocking her gently. Mother's shoes and the hem of her dress was stained with blood. Her eyes looked hallow as she stared at her bloody feet.

I knelt in front of her and took her face in my hands. "Remember what you've gone through before, mama. I know your heart is broken now, but you're the strongest woman I know and you'll pull through this."

Mama turned her face away and burst into a fresh round of sobs. Nothing I could say at this point would ease her pain.

Elsie stared at me with sorrowful eyes, and I was grateful for her compassion towards us after everything she had witnessed my people doing.

"Why would our own village do this?" My mother growled, her sadness turning into anger. "Those bastards will suffer for this."

My father went to her and brought her to his chest, pressing his face into her neck. "They will, my wife. They will."

{}

On the two week journey home, Elsie and my father and I worked together, teaching Elsie how to speak fluently in Norse. She picked it up quickly since we had nothing else to do. It was a relief to finally be able to speak to her without her not understanding most of it. Now there were only a few things she didn't understand, but we would have time to work on that.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Do you think Toki and Elsie are getting more comfortable with each other? Please review for me and I will be updating in a week! Love you guys and thanks for your support, it really encourages me. Have a great week! xoxo - Em**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The journey home was silent and mournful, none of us having the heart to speak.

But as soon as our ships anchored on our shore, my father was flaming with white-hot fury.

The men who had disobeyed my father watched him with wary eyes as they began to unload their loot. My father grabbed their bags of gold and flour and kegs of ale and threw them into the ocean. When the men tried to stop him, he drew his sword and ran a man through with it, then arched it through the air in a warning.

The men took a step back.

I stayed by my mother's side, but she didn't need my protection. She drew a knife and ran to stand by my father as he destroyed their loot.

When all the treasure was gone, my father began to address the men. "You have betrayed my trust and disobeyed my orders. You have mocked me instead of showing due respect. But you have not only betrayed me, but my sweet wife as well. Has she not always shown mercy when it wasn't due? Has she not stood for the rights of the women in this village?" My father paused and took a deep breath. His body visibly shook from anger. "At this time, I will give you a chance to reveal your leader and confess your disobedience."

Silence fell and soon there was only the sound of the waves breaking on the sand.

But then my father's younger brother, Ragi, stepped forward. Tears streamed down his face. "I am sorry, brother. I have also been in your shadow and just once I wanted to do something that you hadn't wished me to do. I wanted to hurt you, and I'm so sorry. I beg your forgiveness." He fell to his knees before my father.

My father's face was blank, unemotional. "It is not my forgiveness you need to beg for. It is my wife's." He took my mother's hand and brought her to stand in front of Ragi, who remained on his knees. "Kiss her feet and beg for mercy," my father said coldly.

Ragi leaned down and kissed my mother's bloody shoes. "Forgive me, my lady. I have betrayed you and deserve to suffer."

"Yes, you do," my mother murmured softly, her expression showing every bit of hurt that raid caused her. "But God has blessed me with mercy, and my anger has had time to cool. Now all I feel is sorrow." Tears gathered in her eyes but did not spill. "It will take time for me to forgive you, and for now you will be punished." Taking my uncle's arm, she cut a deep gash in his arm and dug around in his shin with her knife. When she stopped, there was a wound in the shape of a human scull. Blood flowed from his arm.

"This will serve as a reminder to me and to you of how you have betrayed me and my family. You'll see the scar every day for the rest of your life. May your sins always haunt you." With that, my mother turned on her heel and headed back to our longhouse. Elsie and I followed after her.

My mother laid down on her bed and curled up in a ball. "I love you, Toki, but right now I need to be alone."

I leaned down and kissed her head. "Of course, mama. I love you." When my mother was under emotional stress, what she needed was sleep. It helps clear her mind.

Taking Elsie's hand, I led her behind the curtain to our living area. She went to her bed on the floor and sat with her legs folded underneath her. "It has been a sad time," she whispered softly in Norse. "I am sorry for your family's pain."

Smiling, I sat beside her on the furs and placed my hand on her knee. "You're a sweet woman."

She blushed at my compliment and waved her hand in the air as if to brush it away. "I am like any other woman."

"Not to me," I murmured and brushed her hair away from her neck so I could taste the soft skin there.

She shuddered with delight under my touch. "I do not understand what I feel."

I exhaled on her skin and watched her tremble, loving her innocent reactions to me. "This is how it feels when you want a man to make love to you," I whispered and took her earlobe between my teeth.

"Speak in English, I can not think," she whispered back in her own language.

"There is no need for words." I lowered her down on her bed and kissed her, learning the taste and feel of her as she parted her lips. My hands went to her breasts, gently squeezing to bring a moan from her.

"Are you going to take my innocence?" She managed to ask in Norse. Her eyes searched mine, hesitant and perhaps a little scared.

"Not today, pretty one," I murmured against her lips. "Relax."

She molded into me and sighed, pulling me closer.

"Give me your hand," I said gently and she placed her hand in mine. I decided to indulge myself and lifted her skirt just high enough that I couldn't see anything. I placed her hand between her thighs. She gasped at the contact and her eyes widened. "What are you doing?"

"Showing you how to pleasure yourself." My voice had turned gruff with arousal and my cock was aching to be inside my wife.

"Why do you not pleasure me yourself?" she panted, heat in her gaze.

I didn't answer her, but instead took her finger and placed it on the hidden bundle of nerves that turn women into melted puddles of lust. I made her stroke a circle around it, and once she got the rhythm of it, I let her do it alone.

I watched her face intently, her lips parted, but before long she removed her hand. "It feels wrong. And strange."

"Try again," I said roughly and grabbed her hand.

She jerked it away, her face flushed and a different kind of spark in her eye. "No Toki!" She pushed her dress back down. "I do not want to do this." Her Norse was broken, and I knew she was scared.

"Fine, no more," I said in English and rose to sit on my own bed. Once again, I was frustrated at the language barrier between us. "I'm sorry if I have frightened you."

She shook her head and glanced up at me coyly. "You have not scared me. I have scared myself." Her eyes lowered away from mine. "I am ashamed."

"Oh, no, my pretty one," I cooed and knelt in front of her and clasped her hands in mine. "Do not be ashamed." I wanted to remind her that she was my wife, we were allowed to do this. But I kept silent. Because at the moment, she didn't feel like my wife, and I was sure that to her, I didn't feel like a husband.

"I know," she whispered and ran her fingers through her hair. "I need to go for a walk."

I motioned for her to go ahead. She left quietly so as not to disturb my mother.

While my mother rested, I made up some of her Irish tea to drink when she wakes up and made sure a blanket was tucked around her shoulders.

[]

She slept for an hour, then woke up and drank her tea in silence. Her eyes looked dead.

My father came into the longhouse and knelt in front of mother. "Go behind the curtain, Toki. We need some time, alone."

Nodding, I went into my bedroom and laid down for some sleep. I was tired after our journey and the emotional strain of this morning.

[]

"Toki, wake up." My mother shook me. "The sun has set and Elsie is no where to be found."

My heart raced as I jumped out of bed and grabbed my axe, storming out the door toward the barn. My father followed after me.

Elsie had told me she was going for a walk. Or perhaps, she had decided to run and her gentle attitude was only an act like my father had warned.

Suddenly, I was furious.

Lighting two torches, I passed one to my father and mounted my horse. We rode into the dark forest and I could hear wolves howling in the distance.

"She's small and weak," my father called, but I didn't respond. I was too angry that Elsie would risk her life running away from me.

The woods looked all the same, but my father and I knew it well enough to avoid going in circles. Elsie was no where in sight and there was not a single trace of her. It would be nearly impossible to know which way she went and how deeply into the forest she had wandered.

"We should head back to the village gather a large group of men to help us search." I pulled my horse to a stop and looked to my father.

"What, the men who just plundered your mother's homeland and spit in our family's face?" My father brought his horse to a stop next to mine. "Do you really think they would give up their sleep to help you find your runaway wife?"

I sighed, nearly ready to give up hope. "Then we must continue on our own." Elsie chose to ran away, and I would not stop searching for her until I had her again, and she faced what her life now was. And realized that I was indeed her _husband_, in _all _ways.

I urged my horse onward. The sun has just started to rise again when I saw a trail of smoke; thin and barely visible, rising up from between the distant trees. _Elsie._

My father saw it too and we kicked our horses into a run and headed straight for the smoke trail. Foolish girl, didn't she know not to light a fire if she was trying to hide?

_Maybe she isn't trying to hide._ I brushed the thought away. Of course she would try to run. Every captive tries to escape at least once, and this was her first attempt.

Soon we saw the glow of the fire, and then we were close enough to see Elsie, leaning against the trunk of a tree. She struggled to her feet when we halted our horses in her little camp. Relief flooded her face, and confused me.

"Elsie!" I yelled and grabbed her arms, giving her a hard shake. A temper was not normally something I struggled with, but now it was hard for me to keep it in check. "How dare you run from me?"

She frowned and her brow was beaded with sweat. "Toki, no, I did not run! When I walked, I become lost and only wandered deeper." She coughed, and the sound was rough and harsh. She was ill.

I glared into her eyes, then thrust her away from me. "I don't believe you. There are many paths in the woods that lead to our village. How is it that you did not find a single one?"

"I do not know!" She cried, close to tears. Her face was flushed with fever and her body shook with chills. "Believe me, please!"

Rolling my eyes, I grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward my horse.

"She's sick, Toki. Show some kindness," my father scolded.

I lifted Elsie onto my horse and mounted in front of her. "Yes, father, I can see that. But she is lying to me and that is not an acceptable behavior from my wife."

Elsie clutched the back of my shirt as we headed back toward the village. "I'm _not _lying! I am not _lying_!"

I gritted my teeth and kicked my horse harder, though he was already going fast enough. "Then why doesn't anything you're saying sound like the truth?"

She rested her cheek against my shoulder-blade, too weak to hold herself up. "Perhaps you do not wish to hear what is true."

Choosing to ignore her, we rode in silence until we reached the village. Elsie was half asleep when we got there and I carried her into the longhouse and laid her down on her bed.

I turned to walk out as my mother knelt beside Elsie. "Where do you think you're going?" My mother called after me.

"To Gunnar' house. I will stay with him until my anger has cooled." I shook my head and started to leave again.

"No you will not. Get back her and tend to your wife. She is sick, and it is not my responsibility to heal her, it is yours." My mother stood and gave me a deathly glare before going back around the curtain to her and father's living area.

With a heavy sigh, I turned around and knelt beside my wife. Her eyes were open and clear, despite her fever. She coughed and covered her mouth with her hand.

I poured a bowl of cold water and brought it to her bedside and knelt again. With a towel I damped with the water, I dabbed her forehead and flushed cheeks.

"I did not try to run," she said, her breaths raspy.

I turned my face away and grabbed for a clean dress. Elsie reached out and touched my face, making me look at her again. Her dark eyes pleaded with me. "Believe me, husband."

It was the first time she had ever called me 'husband'. Some of the anger in my heart faded away. Leaning down, I kissed her forehead and smoothed her hair back. "I believe you."

Elsie smiled and tilted her head back, so her lips hovered near mine. "Can I kiss you?"

I chuckled, aching her a taste of her again. "Why you feel the need to ask, pretty one?"

She giggled and reached up, twining her fingers in my hair. "Because I am ill, and I do not want you to fall sick too."

"If I do, it will be worth it," I murmured and she brought her mouth to mine. She kissed me passionately for a moment, but she was too weak and had to rest.

I sat up again and dabbed her forehead. "Rest, wife. There will be time for that later." I winked and smiled.

Her laughed, but it turned into a coughing fit. Once she could breathe normally again, she whispered, "Promise?"

I nodded and touched my fingertip to her lips. "Now hush. You need to rest and heal. But first, you need to change your clothes." Taking her hands, I helped her sit up and lifted her dirty dress over her head, swallowed hard at the sight of her small, firm breasts.

It was hard to tell if she was blushing or just flushed from her fever. I smirked. "Do you not want me to look?"

She shook her head and smiled shyly. "If you are pleased, you may."

I cradled her close and kissed the top of her head, my heart aching with deep feeling for this woman. "I am very pleased, pretty one." I slipped her dress further off, but she pulled the blanket over her lap. I glanced up at her, surprised. She was letting me admire her breasts, why not the rest of her?

"Why are you hiding?" I murmured, touching a finger to her cheek, keeping my eyes on hers when she tried to avoid my gaze.

"I do not want you to see that part of me. It is not pretty," she mumbled, her face flushing even more. I smiled and wanted to kiss her again. Instead I pulled a clean nightgown over her head and helped her lie back down.

"When you are well, I will prove to you just how pretty I think that part of you is," I promised and kissed her lightly on the lips. After giving her a drink of water, I let her close her eyes for some rest.

After a long night of searching for her, I was ready for some rest as well.

**Thanks for reading! Toki and Elsie are getting a little frisky, huh? ;) What do you guys think? Leave me some awesome reviews! Thank you for all your support and I hope y'all have a nice weekend and a great week. xoxo - Em**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Elsie woke me up a short time later with her coughing, so I moved my furs and blanket to the floor beside her and rubbed her back.

Her breathing was ragged, though her fever didn't seem to be too high. She was just slightly warm.

Finally Elsie's coughing eased and she rolled to face me. "I'm well, Toki. The cough is what is bothering me, but I do not hurt."

I shook my head. "You're not well, not with that cough. And I'm going to stay here until you are completely well."

Elsie's dark eyes filled with tears and they spilled and rolled over her nose. "You are so kind. I feared that you would be cruel, but you have only been wonderful to me."

My heart squeezed at her words, and I smiled, wiping away her happy tears. "You're my wife. You deserve everything, love."

She smiled softly and lowered her gaze. "May I ask you a question?"

"Of course, pretty one," I whispered.

"Have you ever made love to a woman before?" Her face flushed and she peeked up at me through her thick eyelashes.

I chuckled and stroked her hair, letting the silky strands slip through my fingers. "Why do you ask? Do you want to know if I can please a woman?"

Elsie covered her eyes with her hands and laughed quietly, embarrassed. "I just wanted to know."

Taking her wrists, I lowered her hands from her eyes and kissed both her warm cheeks. "I can please you, when the time comes."

Reaching out, she playfully smacked me on the cheek, but not hard enough to hurt. She giggled and kissed me quickly, then rolled so her back was to me. I slapped her arse lightly and enjoyed the feel of it jiggling under my hand.

"Leave me alone, I am ill," Elsie said over her shoulder, her voice teasing. I kissed her neck, then closed my eyes to sleep.

{}

The next morning Elsie's cough was worse and she slept through most of the day.

While she slept, I pulled an old bath basin behind our curtain and filled it with hot water. She was just waking up as I finished.

"What are you doing, Toki?" She groaned and sat up slowly, tossing her hair over her shoulder. She was not looking well at all.

I went to her and helped her stand. Lifting her nightgown over her head, I said, "Time for a bath. It'll make you feel much better."

She smirked and allowed me to help her into the bath. "I think you're just trying to see me naked as often as possible." She splashed her hair with water and shook it out.

"Damn, you've figured out my plan," I growled and nibbled at her neck, though I wasn't really in the mood for lover's play.

I poured soap into my hands and massaged it into her damp hair, but I wasn't focused on the work of my hands. The water covered her up to the tops of her breasts, but didn't hide a single detail. And though last night she hid her womanhood, now I could see the dark curls between her thighs. They swished in the water.

"Toki, stop staring," Elsie scolded and brought me out of my trance. I rinsed the soap from her hair and watched the bubbles gather around her breasts. My cock was beginning to respond to what my eyes were seeing.

She coughed, her chest heaving. I winced, hearing the rumbles in her lungs. I sent a prayer to God that she would be healed, and quickly.

"I want out of the tub. I do not like being on display like this," she murmured and began to stand.

_Damn it, Toki, you made her feel uncomfortable._ "Sit, pretty one, please. I'm sorry."

She reluctantly sat back down, but this time she tucked up her knees and folded her arms over her chest. "I am in no mood for this, Toki. I am grumpy."

I bit down hard on my lower lip to keep in my chuckle. She was indeed very grumpy. Just as I was about to offer to let her finish on her own, the curtain to our living area opened and Gunnar appeared in my bedroom. Elsie screamed and grabbed onto me, trying to pull me closer so I would shield her naked body from Gunnar's gaze.

"Get out, Gunnar!" I shouted, angry at him for entering without asking. This man was my cousin and my best friend, and now I was wondering why I'd ever even considered him a friend at all.

He smirked and looked my wife up and down, sending a boiling rage through me. My hands curled into fists.

Elsie rose from the tub and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around herself before running to hide behind me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Gunnar?" I growled and moved forward, eye to eye with the person I had once called my 'brother'.

"Thought I'd come talk to you, but it seems like you're busy." He grinned sickeningly at my wife, then smirked at me.

I grabbed the front of his shirt and pushed him back against the wall. "You're disrespecting my wife and looking at what's mine. I suggest you get out of here," I growled.

He sneered at me, an evil glow in his eyes. "I know you haven't bedded her. The whole village knows. You're going to be chieftain someday and yet you don't have the balls to fuck your own wife." He shoved me off of him and glared. "Careful, Toki. If you don't lie with her, someone else will."

With long cocky strides, he walked out of the longhouse.

Shaking my head, I turned around to face Elsie, who looked as if she couldn't decide if she was angry or going to cry. Pity filled my heart for her. I was her husband and still she was shy about her body. Now a man what she feared had seen her in a very vulnerable state.

I held out my arms to her and she came to me, pressing her face in my chest. Wrapping my arms around her, I held her close and rocked her gently.

"I'm sorry, love," I whispered near her ear and nuzzled into her neck. My heart was aching with pity and anger that I was fighting to control.

"It's fine, not your fault," she murmured and looked up at me, her full lips turning up in a little smile. "Thank you for defending me." Her Norse was getting better everyday, clearer and more confident.

I tucked a strand of damp hair behind her ear and smiled back. "Of course, pretty one."

She was so beautiful, her long wavy hair wet and clinging to her shoulders and neck. She had a long graceful neck, sweet eyes always filled with compassion. I loved her. I hadn't told her that yet, and for some reason I held back again.

Elsie pulled herself away and reached for a clean dress, and dressed slowly. I watched her hands shake as she fiddled with buttons and clasps, still upset from Gunnar's interruption. She pulled her hair over her shoulder and braided it, but her eyes were distant and unfocused.

She laid down in bed and I tucked the blanket around her and kissed her forehead. "Do you need me to stay with you or can I go out for awhile?"

"Go on," she whispered with a nod. "I will only be sleeping."

Though I felt bad for leaving her alone after what had just happened, I needed a moment to myself.

I gathered my horse and my bow and arrow, and rode out into the forest. With every animal I shot down, I pictured Gunnar there instead. Never in my life had I felt such intense fury and betrayal. Violence was not in my blood, I had no desire normally to harm anything or anyone. But at this moment, I want nothing more than to inflict pain on something.

But after a few hours, I had enough meat and I needed to stop the killing. Harming other living creatures would do nothing to solve my problems.

Halting my horse next to a brook, I dismounted and sat on a rotted log, watching the clear water trickle by. The water made it's own music, blending with the birdsong and the leaves rustling in the breeze. I longed for a sense of peace and the quiet brought me some calm.

I glanced down at my hands and saw the bloodstains from lifting my kills onto the back of my horse. There was a time when those stains would bring tears to my eyes. But now they nearly brought a grin to my face.

My hands shook and I clasped them together. I didn't like who I was becoming.

{}

The sun was soon to set when I returned to the village and by the time I skinned my kills, the daylight was done.

Once inside the longhouse and behind my curtain, I rinsed the blood of my hands and stripped out of my clothes.

I glanced as Elsie, but her back to me and I assumed she was asleep. I settled into bed and closed my eyes, ever so ready for some rest after my productive day. But just as sleep began to drag me away from reality, I heard a soft sob, quickly followed by sniffles and another sob.

Frowning, I sat up and looked across the dark room. Elsie's shoulders shook, and it looked like she pulled her pillow close to her face to muffle her sobs.

"Elsie, why are you crying?" I asked softly and threw back my blankets, striding to my wife. I laid beside her with my chest to her back and tucked myself close to her form.

She sobbed harder but took my hand and intertwined our fingers. "I feel lost."

Pity for her almost made my eyes well up but I blinked and forced the tears away. I would not cry in front of my wife. She probably already thought I was weak. "Face me, pretty one. Let's talk."

She obeyed and rolled over, and by the moonlight I could see her eyes were red and her nose swollen from crying.

Caressing her cheek, I asked, "Why do you feel lost?"

She wiped at her eyes and looked up at the ceiling, like she was trying with all her might to hold herself together. "England was my home, but it was never happy. I was never happy. And here, I am happy, but I feel like I'm on the outside. I do not always understand you and the ways of your people."

I sighed and brought her close, inhaling her scent. She smelled of lavender. "I understand, pretty one. You will continue to learn our ways and soon you will not be on the outside."

"I want to be your wife, Toki," she whispered and gazed up at me with pleading eyes. "When I am well, I want you to make love to me."

My heart jumped in my chest and I had to hold in a groan. She was pressed close to me and it wasn't hard to become distracted. "Are you sure?" I thought of the likely pain that would come from her first time having me inside her and I winced.

"Yes, I want us to be intimate and close. You are all I have, Toki, and I want all of you." She smiled and kissed my chin, her lips soft on the stubble that grew there.

Thoughts of our future flashed through my mind, thoughts of warm nights together wrapped up in each other's arms. Thoughts of Elsie's belly round and heavy with child, and of playful children and longhouse filled with love and joy and family. "Sweet Elsie, you're my life now."

She squeezed my hand and lifted it to her lips, kissing it softly. "And you are mine. Thank you, Toki."

I frowned and stroked her hair. "What for, pretty one?"

"Before I can answer that, I would have to tell you of my past," she said then burst into a fit of coughing that took her a few minutes to recover from. "Another time, husband. For now I think it is best for you to return to your own bed and leave me in peace."

"Alright," I whispered with a smile and kissed her forehead before moving back to my own bed for the night.

**Thanks for reading! Hmm Gunnar is acting strange, don't you think? Let me know what you think and leave me some awesome reviews! Love you guys, thanks for your support. :) Enjoy your weekend and have a nice week xoxo - Em**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I'm late updating! I just moved into a new house a week ago and didn't have any internet connection. Hope you enjoy this chapter! ;)**

Chapter Eight

Elsie healed quickly and she was back on her feet in a matter of days. The village children were glad to have her back and they followed her around like a flock of geese.

I watched from afar as she played with them, seeing how they tugged on her skirt and battled for her attention. She gave them each a kiss, and laughed.

My aunt Halla came up beside me and hooked her arm in mine. "She has a way with the little ones, doesn't she?"

I smiled down at my aunt and nudged her gently with my elbow. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

She threw her head back and laughed. "Yes, Toki. That beautiful woman needs to be carrying your child! Why have you not made her your own yet?"

I cocked an eyebrow at her and smirked. "Is that any of your business, aunt?" I chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "Elsie and I will be intimate soon, Aunt Halla, don't you worry."

She looked satisfied as she nodded, but her expression quickly grew serious.

"What is is?" I asked her with a frown.

"Gunnar. He's been acting strangely lately." She pressed a hand to her forehead. "He's moody and almost violent." Tears gathered in her eyes but she was fighting to keep them from spilling. "I've already lost one child, I couldn't bear to lose another."

My heart softened toward her and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to my side. "Oh auntie, don't worry. He is jealous because I have a beautiful woman in my bed and he does not."

Her eyes snapped up to meet mine and widened. "That's it! He needs his own wife!" With that, she scurried off, probably to search out a woman who would be unfortunate enough to become Gunnar's wife.

Shaking my head, I walked through the street toward Elsie, whose back was to me. Two children held onto her hands and looked up at her, their faces full of wonder.

Snow began to fall in thick flurries, and the mothers of the children rushed to take them inside. I pulled my cloak tighter around myself, then wrapped my arms around Elsie from behind and blew on the cold skin of her neck.

"Toki!" She squealed and turned in my arms, smiling up at me with those lush, full red lips. I wanted to taste them. Leaning down, I kissed her softly and gently, just a whisper of touch.

"Mmm, I want to take you home," I murmured against her lips and let my hands wander to her round backside, which I squeezed.

"Than take me home, husband," she whispered shyly and lowered her gaze, a pink tint on her cheeks that wasn't just from the cold. She was even more beautiful when she played coy.

I led her back through the snowy streets our longhouse. My mother chuckled as I dragged Elsie behind the curtain and began kissing her fiercely. She ran her fingers through my hair and I lowered her onto the bed.

With a soft whimper, she relaxed her legs and allowed me to slide between them. Viking women didn't wear underthings like the women of England did, and I wondered if it took Elsie awhile to adjust to that. The only thing that kept my cock from her womanhood were my pants.

She kissed me back and sucked on my lower lip, my hips rocking forward into hers in response. Elsie gasped at my grinding, feeling my hardness against the softness of her sex. She gazed into my eyes with delight and smiled, breaking our kiss.

"Slow down," she whispered and pushed lightly on my chest. Groaning, I rolled off her onto my back and tucked my arm under my head as I stared up at the ceiling. Every nerve in my body was on fire for her, excited and ready to claim her as my own.

She propped herself up on her elbow and looked down at me with soft and serious eyes. "I want to tell you about my past."

Suddenly serious, I sat up and Elsie did the same, and we sat facing each other. "Tell me," I whispered and reached out to stroke her knee.

Sighing, she looked down into her lap and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I was a little girl when my mother died, and I do not really remember her." Tears choked her words and her eyes shifted upward, trying to hold in the tears. I wanted to tell her that it was alright to cry in front of me, I wouldn't think she was weak. But instead I stayed silent, and let her tell her tale.

"My father and I, we never had any money. When I was young, there was nothing I could do to help him make more money." She paused and fiddled with a tassel on her cloak, which was still pinned to her dress. "We starved. Nearly every night I went to sleep with hunger gnawing at my stomach."

Finally she looked up at me. "When I came of age and became a women, my father wanted to me help him earn money by selling myself to men." Again she lowered her head and burst into sobs.

My heart clenched in my chest and prayed to God that Elsie hadn't been forced to be a prostitute.

"Oh love, come here," I said gently and she scooted towards me and rested her head on my chest and I rubbed her back. "What happened, Elsie?"

She took a deep shuddering breath. "I said no, that I wouldn't do it. He was furious with me, saying I wasn't doing my part to put bread on the table. So he left me alone when I was thirteen and I have not seen him since. I've lived by myself for four years, doing my best to earn food."

She moved back so she could see my face again. "At first, people helped me and the church gave me food and clothes. But as I got older, people started to look past me, like I wasn't there. Most days I wouldn't have anything to eat at all."

But then she smiled and reached out to caress my face. "When you found me, I was close to death. You appeared, and brought me into your family and showed me love and warmth again. And for the first time in years, I wasn't alone anymore."

I nodded and grinned. That's why she didn't fight me hardly at all when she first lived with me. Because I saved her from something so much worse. "You found a family with me."

"I did." She beamed with joy and leaned forward to kiss my neck. "That's why I rarely feel homesick. This is the best home I've ever had. I was amazed at first by the love I saw here."

Silence fell between as I thought about everything she told me. The mood in the room darkened a little when I said, "Your father was wrong to leave you like that. He was a fool, and it breaks my heart to know that he hurt you the way he did. He was supposed to protect you."

Tears finally tumbled down her cheeks but she laughed sadly as she wiped them away. "It does hurt every time I think of him." Her voice cracked as she continued. "I miss him. And I wonder what happened to him after he left. Maybe he found a new wife and started a new family."

I shook my head and squeezed her hands. "It doesn't matter. Do your best to leave him in the past now. You and I, we will have our own family."

She smiled through her tears and some fell down her rosy cheeks. "I would love to have a family with you, Toki." Her smile faded and she rubbed at her eyes. "I was so sick of being lonely. Since I've been here, I haven't felt alone."

Reaching out, I cupped her face in my hands. "That's because you haven't been alone and you never will be again. I love you, Elsie."

Her smile was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. She covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes sparkling with deep emotion. "Oh, Toki. No one has ever said that to me before."

Her words brought a mix of emotions to my heart. Too many people had neglected this beautiful girl, and it was their loss. How could it be that no one had ever told this sweet woman that they loved her? Surely I was not the first person in her life to love her. But perhaps, I was.

Acting on everything I was feeling, I captured her mouth and kissed her with passion, stroking her bottom lip with my tongue, urging her to part those full, sweet lips.

She allowed me to deepen the kiss and our tongues danced. When we both needed air, I pulled gently away.

"I love you," I said again and ruffled her hair. She giggled and swatted at my hand, though she was still a little downcast. "Lie down, I want to cuddle you."

This finally brought some relief from her sadness and her mood seemed to lighten as she laid down on the bed, her head resting on my pillow. I scooted up behind her, molding my body to hers.

We both closed our eyes and she reached for my hand and intertwined our fingers. Our meshed hands rested on her hip. I could smell Elsie's scent, a gentle, feminine aroma that made me want her more than ever. A strong sense of tenderness for her came over me, a strong emotion that squeezed at my heart, enough to nearly make me gasp. I would do anything to protect her from hurt, and pain, and loss. Never had I wished for such complete happiness to befall one person.

Compelled by everything I was feeling, I whispered again, "I love you, my sweet wife." I opened my eyes and pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

"I love you," she answered softly and looked over her shoulder at me with a quiet smile. A wisp of hair fell across her forehead. "Toki...?"

"Yes?" I murmured and leaned toward her to give her a kiss, enjoying the taste of her for a moment before pulling away so she could answer me.

She propped her head in her hand, though her eyes lowered and she peeked up at me through her thick eyelashes. "When will you..." she paused and cleared her throat. "When will you claim my virginity?" Pink tinted her cheeks, and mine as well.

"Hmm," I cleared my throat and tried to gather my thoughts. More than anything I wanted to get between those smooth, creamy white thighs. "Tomorrow morning, perhaps?"

She nodded and sucked in a deep breath. A_www, _I thought. _The sweet girl is nervous. _

Gently pulling on her shoulder, I turned her onto her back. She gazed at me those enchanting eyes.

"Do you believe me when I say that I love you?" I asked, twirling a strand of her hair around my finger as I spoke.

"Of course, husband," she answered and smiled a smile that she only did for me. It was nice to have someone save their best smile for only you.

"And the thought of me entering you is causing you to be nervous, am I correct?" This was a rather obvious question, but I still wanted to ask it. Most women did get nervous about such things.

Her face turned a shade of deep red but she nodded, fighting to keep her eyes locked on mine. I knew she wanted to look away.

"Listen to me," I said gently and stroked a finger down her flushed cheek. "You will enjoy yourself. Let it happen and just breathe. I'll take care of you. I'll make you feel things of which you've only dreamed."

To my surprise, Elsie let out a soft moan. "Oh Toki, such talk is making me want you. Hush." She nibbled the inside of her lower lip and I noticed as she rubbed her thighs together.

I imagined her growing wet for me, her body preparing itself for my lovemaking. God, was I glad to be born a man, having the pleasure of taking away her innocence by thrusting my cock inside her.

Elsie gasped and brought me out of my thoughts. I realized that I was growing hard and Elsie had felt it pressing into her leg.

"Oops," I chuckled and nuzzled her neck. "Seems all this talk is making me long for you as well."

"Must we wait until tomorrow morning?" She nearly purred, her voice soaked with the same desire that had sent my cock to attention.

"My mother is in the next room," I whispered. "Unless you stay very quiet, she will hear every sound we make." Pressing my lips to her ear, I continued. "And you will be making many, many loud sounds, my love."

Another groan escaped her lips. "Oh God, Toki, tell her to give us a while alone. I can't wait, please."

I laughed, overjoyed with her enthusiasm. "I will, love." I stood and moved our from behind the curtain and into my parents' living space. Now my father was home as well and he and my mother were talking quietly together, my father helping her mend a small fishing net. They both lifted their heads when I came into the room.

"Mother, father, I respectfully request that you both leave the longhouse for an hour or two, please." I hoped my intentions were clear and they wouldn't question me.

"Whatever for, Toki?" My mother asked and turned her attention back to her task. My father looked at me with knowing eyes, laughter playing in his regard.

I cleared my throat and shifted on my feet. Hell, it was time to be full-on honest. "I am going to make love to my wife now and take away her innocence." I fixed my lips in straight line, unmovable. Well, maybe I was simply trying not to laugh.

My mother blushed and laughed. Father held out his hand to her and they stood, slipping out of the longhouse. I turned and rushed back behind the curtain. It was time to bed my wife.

**Oh ho ho! Time for some steamy goodness! Aren't you glad they finally are gonna do the deed? But I'm evil and you'll have to wait for this weekend to read it. ;) Look forward to sexiness in the upcoming chapters. Thanks for reading and leave me some reviews. The better your reviews, the better the sex will be. xoxo - Em**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Elsie was still on my bed, though was now half sitting up, her back resting on the pillows. Her toes wiggled and she twisted her hands in her lap nervously.

Trying not to frighten her, I slowly lifted my shirt over my head, but decided to leave my pants on, for now. "We can talk and kiss for a while, Elsie," I said softly before lying on the bed beside her again. "I want you to be ready."

She nodded and with a trembling hand, lifted my chin so she could lower her mouth to mine. She was actually quite good at the kissing part of lovemaking. She knew how to tease my lips with the tip of her tongue, how to suck just hard enough on my lower lip, how to nip lightly, and when to part her lips.

But after a few minutes of kissing, she pulled away. "I never had a mother to explain this all to me."

I chuckled and ducked my head to tease her collarbone with my lips and tongue. I watched her shudder. "There's not much to explain, my love. Just let me show you."

"Alright," she whispered, her voice trembling. "Should I remove my dress?"

"Are you ready to?" I asked, praying she would say yes. My whole body ached to see her unclothed.

Biting her lip, she nodded and undid her belt with shaking hands, unpinned her apron and tossed it away, and finally lifted her thick white wool dress over her head.

My heart jumped in my chest as I looked upon my naked wife, lying on my bed. Her breasts were small and round, her rosy nipples tight from the cold winter air. I wanted to place my mouth on them and I groaned, feeling my cock respond to what I was seeing. Her belly was flat and toned, leading down to a patch of dark curls between her legs. My breathing was heavy and quick, my pants much too snug now.

"Do I please you?" Elsie whispered so softly I could hardly hear her. My gaze was pulled back to her face, which was filled with uncertainty after my perusal of her body.

"My God, woman, I love what I see. So beautiful," I growled and kissed her fiercely, fiery with passion. She whimpered excitedly under my persistent mouth.

While still kissing her, I slipped a hand between her legs, touching the soft skin of her sex, her private curls brushing against the back of my hand.

Elsie gasped and broke our kiss, looking down at what my hand was doing. "Your hands are cold, Toki," she scolded lightly.

I cringed. "Sorry, love." I removed my hand and brought it to my mouth, sucking on my first and second fingers to warm them. "Now spread your legs, Elsie."

She stared at me, her eyes wide. Being shy, of course. "I...um," she sputtered. "No one has ever seen that part of my body."

I smirked at her and pressed my lips to her forehead. "Yes, well you are a virgin. I am the only one who gets to see your lovely womanhood." I pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Now please spread your legs, pretty one."

With a shuddering breath, she let her legs fall open, allowing me see the pink folds between her legs and the light dusting of curls there. I could smell the intoxicating scent of her arousal. It was too much for me. My pants had to come off, that very moment. I reached for the tie on my trousers.

Elsie reached out and stilled my hands. "I have never seen a naked man. I don't know what to expect." She peeked up at me like she was ashamed of her own innocence, when it was something I admired of her.

I smiled and gently pushed her hands away so I could start wiggling out of my pants. "Just don't be afraid. It's the same as any other area of my body." I pushed them off my hips and kicked them away, sighing at the relief for my freed cock.

Elsie's eyes were focused on my cock, and she leaned forward, maybe not realizing she was doing it. Her eyebrows drew together in concern and she bit down hard on her lip. "Hmm. And that is to go..." She glanced down at her own lap.

I lifted her chin. "It's fine, love. Our bodies were created for this." Thank God for that.

Humor lit up her eyes and now she was the one smirking at me. "How do you walk around with that in your pants?"

I shrugged and laughed. "It's not always this big, Elsie."

She laughed with me and shoved lightly on my chest. "I _know_ that, Toki! I'm not _that_ innocent."

We laughed for a few moments, then I moved over her, kneeling between her knees. Ducking my head, I finally tugged the taunt tip of her breast into my mouth, sucking and teasing with my tongue.

"Oh, Toki," she breathed and her hands tangled into my hair, tugging lightly. I smiled against her skin and switched to the other breast, earning another moan from my beautiful wife.

I continued my attentions to her breast as I felt her hand slip down my chest and belly, making my muscles tense as she neared my cock. With a gentle grasp, she wrapped her hand around me and stroked the tip with her thumb.

I groaned and shifted my hips, looking in her face. She squeezed and pumped her hand, and I wondered how she knew how to do that.

"Oh God, Elsie," I groaned as she stroked me, her skin warm on mine.

She seemed pleased to hear her name said with such desire and pleasure. "Should I stop?"

A part of me wanted her to never stop, but I knew I would finish before I was ready if she kept that up. "Yes, stop."

She released me and kissed me on the neck, her lips so soft and loving. I felt the tip of her tongue on my skin and it sent a shiver through me.

But I pulled out of her reach and lowered myself down so I was face to face with her womanhood, which was already damp for me. "Elsie, do you know what I'm going to do now?"

"No," she whispered, her voice cracking.

My eyes stayed focused on their goal. I tasted her and she gasped. I opened my mouth and used my tongue, parting her folds as I enjoyed the taste that belonged only to my wife.

Elsie moaned and began to pant, lifted her hips to encourage me. Chuckling, I cupped her bottom in my hands and entered her with my tongue.

"Toki!" She hissed and cried out wordlessly, pushing my head closer. I watched her body become flushed with pleasure, her legs shaking as she felt things that were unknown to her.

My cock ached as I realized I was the first man to ever give her this experience. I forced myself to focus on Elsie. This day was about bringing her the most bliss, and helping her feel the least amount of pain possible.

Finally, her pleasure rose until it peaked, sending her into her first climax. She cried my name and panted, her eyes closed as it ebbed away.

I sat up again and licked her taste from my lips and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. Yes, that act was simply to bring her to orgasm, but it was also something I enjoyed with abandon.

When her eyes opened again and she grinned at me, I said, "Roll onto your stomach."

She obeyed quickly and I soaked in the sight of her firm, round ass and the soft curve of her hips and waist. While letting her recover from her climax, I kissed my way softly down her spine, and nibbled on the soft skin of her backside.

This made her squeal and she rolled onto her back once more, opening her legs for me. I decided it would be good to 'practice' a bit before actually entering her tight womanhood. So I parted her and slipped two fingers inside her.

She gasped and bit her lip, her eyebrows drawing together. I noticed a hint of pain in her expression. She did feel very tight even around just two of my fingers.

"Does this hurt, pretty one?" I murmured, careful not to move my fingers just yet, letting her body adjust to having something inside it.

"Just a little," she whispered, her voice trembling. "Not very much though, Toki."

"Just relax, love," I said, distracted as I curled my fingers up into her, over and over again, each time a bit faster than the last.

Elsie moaned and bit down hard on her lip. She was uncomfortable making such wanton noises for the first time in her life. This time I'd let her keep quiet if she wished to. But next time, I would tell her to let out every sound her body wants her to make.

I continued to pleasure her with my fingers, looking into her eyes as I did so. "I love you, Elsie."

"I love you too," she panted and smiled, tears beginning to well in her eyes.

I slowed my motions, ready to pull my hand away if need be. "Why are you crying, pretty one?" I crooned and used my other hand to stroke her cheek. "If you are in pain, you must tell me."

She shook her head and pulled my face down for a passionate kiss. "No, I'm not in pain. I just feel a little overwhelmed. That's all, I promise. I love you."

"Alright, but be sure to tell me if you ever feel any pain," I said and kissed her again quickly. I removed my fingers.

Elsie's eyes are wandering all over my body, taking everything in. She trembled still and I knew there wasn't much more I could do to help her relax. "Are you ready, Elsie?"

Her breath hissed out, but she nodded. "Don't be angry with me, but I just really want this to be over."

I laughed and nuzzled into her neck. "I'm not angry, pretty one. I honestly don't blame you." I moved up closer to her and reached down between us to line my cock up with her entrance.

Elsie took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around my neck and smiled timidly at me. "Wait," she whispered.

I held back a groan and rested my forehead against hers, struggling to keep my breaths even. "What is it, my love?"

She chewed her lip. "Toki...I didn't want to be one of those women who cry and fuss during their first time, and I'm trying not to. But...I am frightened and I do not know what to expect. As I said before, I didn't have a mother to explain these things to me." She paused and took another deep breath. "I am acting like a fool. Only another woman could explain what I will soon be feeling."

The more she talked, the more upset she sounded. I wanted to reassure her, to calm her down, but wasn't sure what to say. What exactly was she afraid of? The pain?

"Elsie, Elsie," I cooed and stroked her hair back away from her face. "My love, calm down. Listen to me. Everything new that you experience in life is exciting and sometimes frightening. But this shouldn't be. I can't promise that you won't feel any pain now, but I can promise to be as gentle as I possibly can be. Alright?"

Again she nodded and relaxed against the pillows.

I let my hands drop to her hips and I cupped her bottom in my hands. "I want to feel all these muscles relax. If you don't want to feel any pain, you need to relax all of your lower half."

Taking yet another deep breath, she allowed herself to melt into the soft kneading of my hands. While she was still relaxed, I used one hand to a line myself with her, then quickly thrust my hips into hers.

Her breath rushed out against my cheek and I heard her yelp a little, but I hardly noticed what she was doing, my mind wrapped around the feel of her heat, the blessed tightness around my cock. I growled in her ear and forced myself to hold still, my forearms trembling.

Finally I pulled myself together and asked with a strained voice, "Elsie, are you well?"

She swallowed hard and peeked up at me, her eyes creased in the corner as she squinted at me. Her cheeks were bright red. "It hurts, but I'm well." Her brown eyes welled with tears and one spilled and rolled towards her ear.

I ducked my head and kissed away the tear, my heart aching because I knew I was hurting her. I didn't understand exactly what she was feeling, but I could imagine. "I wish it didn't have to be this way."

Elsie laughed softly and I could feel her finally relax around me. The pain was fading. "It's getting better now."

I tilted her hips upward and put most of my weight on my knees, keeping my hands on the soft curve of her hips as I began to rock into her.

She whimpered and pulled me closer, catching my lips in a quick kiss each time I moved forward, our lips separating when I moved back. She wrapped her legs around my hips and held on tight as I picked up the pace. Her breasts bounced in time with my thrusts and my eyes stayed fixed on her chest.

"Toki," she groaned and cried out, her heels digging into my flexing backside. "Faster."

I obeyed her command, and it wasn't long till I was nearing my finish. Her nails dug into my shoulders and I knew she was close to climax too. Wanting her to peak first, I reached down between us and rubbed her little bud of nerves as my thrusts became sloppy and jerky. Elsie panted in my ear and when I pressed my mouth to her neck, I could feel her racing pulse under my lips.

With a last cry, she tumbled over the edge of her climax and clung to me, her tightness squeezing around me. My own pleasure released itself and I roared as my own climax hit and I filled Elsie with my seed. Completely spent, I pulled my cock out of her tight wetness.

"Ouch," she gasped and glanced down between her legs. My seed was running back out of her onto my blankets and I could see she was a little disgusted by that.

"Sorry," I whispered because she had felt pain again, and I saw blood on my cock and her thighs. I grabbed a nearby towel and handed it to Elsie, which she pressed between her legs and stood. Her legs still trembled. With one hand, she picked up her dress and pulled it on before wandering outside.

I fell back against the pillows and draped my arm over my eyes. I was exhausted, and quickly slipped into sleep.

**Thanks for reading! Yay, they finally did the deed! What did you think? I wanted it to be realistic while still being hot and sweet. Did you think it was sexy? Please leave a review! Oh and I hoped you enjoyed the 4th of July (if you live in the U.S) Anyhoo, xoxo - Em**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok guys, I was kinda disappointed with the lack of reviews last week. :( Please leave me reviews, they really encourage me! **

Chapter Ten

When I awoke, I immediately searched the room for Elsie. She was sitting on her bed of blankets on the floor, staring off as she pulled a comb through her thick locks.

Sitting up, I grinned at her, my heart swelling inside my chest as I felt a rush of affection for the woman in front of me. "Hey there, beautiful."

Her head lifted and her eyes focused on mine, a smile dancing on her rosy lips. "Hello," she murmured shyly and stood, coming toward me with teasing eyes. "You fell asleep. I've heard men get very tired after lovemaking."

I chuckled and rubbed at my eyes, feeling refreshed. "It's true." Yawning, I stretched my arms over my head and flexed the muscles of my back. I realized I was still naked, something Elsie was very much aware of as she sat on my thigh and wrapped her arms around my neck.

She pressed her forehead to mine. "I love you."

I kissed her slowly, drinking in the sweet wine of her mouth. "I love you, Elsie."

"Your parents are back," she murmured and nibbled on my earlobe. "I wish they weren't."

"Once you are carrying my child, I will begin to build us our own longhouse. You will give birth in this house, and once our child is born, we will move into our longhouse," I explained. Elsie didn't understand all of our customs yet.

She cuddled into my shoulder and exhaled on my skin. "I would prefer to live in our own longhouse now and make a baby inside it."

I chuckled. "That would be nice, indeed. But that is not the way things are done here."

Sighing, she rose from my lap and tossed me my pants. "Put those on. Your mother nearly has supper finished."

"Yes ma'am." I smirked and dressed quickly. "I like it when you boss me around." I winked. She rolled her eyes.

We joined my parents for the evening meal, and mother tried to act like she didn't know what had just happened between me and Elsie. Father just smirked at me and clapped me on the shoulder. Elsie saw this and flushed red in embarrassment. I frowned at father and his smirk disappeared. Clearing his throat, he turned his attention towards his food.

We ate quietly, when suddenly a woman's screams pierced through the air. I winced, knowing what was causing those cries from her.

Elsie looked alarmed and jumped to her feet. I grabbed onto her hand to keep her from running out of the longhouse.

"Sit," my mother said to her with a gentle smile. "Those are the screams of a woman giving her child life. She's bringing a baby into the world."

"Oh," Elsie exhaled and sank back down beside me. "My God, she must be in agony to scream so loudly." Another high-pitched scream cut through the icy night air, followed by a moan.

I looked down at the deer meat on my plate and suddenly wasn't hungry anymore. Elsie picked at her food as well. I stood and held out my hand to her, and she took. "Goodnight," I called over my shoulder as I led Elsie behind our curtain.

Together we washed our faces and combed our hair, and changed into our sleeping clothes before climbing into bed next to each other. Elsie's bed on the floor was now abandoned, and tomorrow I'd tell her to put the blankets and furs away.

Elsie pressed close to me for warmth, her head rested on my chest. I could feel her shivering against me. She tucked her feet between my legs and I gasped as her icy feet touched me.

"Are you sore?" I asked, my voice low and intimate.

She exhaled and I felt her warm breath through my shirt. "Yes," she admitted with a sigh.

I stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. "Sorry, pretty one."

Her voice sounded sleepy. "It's alright...not your fault..." She was fading away into sleep.

The screams from the woman giving birth continued on through the night and I slept very little till they ceased a few hours before dawn.

When I woke up the next morning, Elsie was not in bed with me. I was a little disappointed about that, I wanted to awaken her with a kiss and make love to her.

I dressed and washed my face, then started rolling up the blankets and furs that had been Elsie's bed.

Someone cleared their throat and I looked up. There was Elsie, a newborn baby cradled in her arms. The baby was in a fur and whimpering like it was already half dead.

"Elsie..." I said warily and stood, coming toward her.

Her dark eyes glistened with tears. "Toki, I found her behind the bath-house, her little lips blue from the cold. I think that woman giving birth last night decided to let her baby die."

Sighing, I took Elsie by the arm and sat her down on my bed. The baby cries and turned it's head toward Elsie's chest, searching for food.

"Listen to me," I said and cupped her face in my hand, making sure she was looking me in the eye. "Families give up their babies for many reasons, whether it be because they already have too many children to feed, or the baby was born sick. As long as the baby hasn't been named and claimed by its father, it isn't murder to let the baby die."

Tears streamed down Elsie's face and she pulled away from my hands, gazing down at the newborn in her arms. "It's a brand new life, Toki, and I will protect it."

I gritted my teeth, knowing nothing I could say would change her mind. She pulled down the front of her dress and let it bunch around her waist. Carefully, she unwrapped the baby from her blanket and settled her between her breasts, skin to skin. She pulled her dress up again for extra warmth.

I watched her rock the baby gently, tears still rolling down her cheeks, shaking her head at the injustice of my people's custom.

"We can't keep the baby, Elsie," I said softly and joined her on the bed. The baby's skin was red and wrinkled, her eyes still swollen from being born. It did seem cruel that her chance at life had almost been taken away.

"I know," she whispered and sniffed. "What are we going to do? We cannot put this baby back out in the cold to die."

We stayed silent, neither of us knowing what to do or say.

Then an idea dawned on me. "My aunt Halla," I said, breaking the silence.

"What?" Elsie sniffed, her eyes red from crying.

"My aunt Halla with take him, come one."

{}

Aunt Halla cradled the baby girl in her arms, her eyes welling up with tears. "Of course I'll take her and care for her," she said and kissed the baby's forehead. "I heard the child's mother screaming last night. I know her. She has thirteen children already and is worn thin."

Elsie just shook her head. "I do not care how worn thin you are, it is murder to put your baby out in the cold." Her hands trembled as she stroked the baby's foot. It was easy to see that she was shaken from the experience.

Halla just pressed her lips together and didn't respond. She laid the baby in a basket lined with blankets and then pulled Elsie into an embrace. "Thank you for bringing the baby to me."

Elsie squeezed her tight, and after I said goodbye to my aunt, Elsie and I headed back to our longhouse. Snow flakes drifted down from the sky but didn't stick to the ground. Snow never lasted near the coast.

"Halla had two children," I said to Elsie and wrapped my arm around her waist. "She had a daughter first, and then Gunnar."

"What happened to the daughter? Is she married off now and living elsewhere?" Elsie pulled her cloak tighter around her shoulders and waited for my answer.

"Aesa, her daughter, died a few years ago. It was during the winter." I paused, my throat feeling tight. "That's why this time of year is hard for my aunt."

Elsie shook her head and closed her eyes for a moment. "There's too much pain in this world." Her voice was soft and I had to lean towards her to hear. "Too much to bear."

Reaching out, I took her arm and brought us to a stop. I covered her mouth with my own and kissed her with every ounce of love I felt for her. "God gives us ways to numb the pain," I whispered against her lips.

"Mmm," she murmured in agreement and kissed me. Her mouth tasted salty, like unshed tears. I could taste her sadness. She shivered with cold, so I pulled her inside the longhouse and we disappeared behind our curtain.

Elsie went to the bed and laid down, curling into a ball. She sighed and I watched her back rise and fall.

"Elsie, I know you're upset and right now things seem dark," I whispered and sat beside her, resting my hand on her shoulder. "How can I make you feel better?"

She shrugged and wouldn't look at me. "I don't know, Toki. It just hurts my heart to know how much pain people suffer. My father left me alone because I wouldn't let sweaty, disgusting men paw at my body and take away my innocence with not a single ounce of love or care." Tears rolled onto the pillow and she sniffed. "Parents should not leave their children to die."

My heart ached for her. Lying down beside her, I curled my body to fit around the curves of her back. "My sweet love," I murmured and kissed her shoulder and stroked her hair. "I'm sorry for the pain your father caused you."

"I love you," she whispered and turned to face me. Her nose was red from crying and the cold air. "Please, make love to me. Show me that life isn't just pain and sadness."

I chuckled and rose up on my forearms, and she snuggled underneath my body. "We'll make this quick, Elsie. We both have chores to attend to."

She nodded with a smile and reached for the tie on my pants. While she worked on that, I shrugged out of my shirt.

Once I was freed of my pants, I kicked them away and slipped my hands under her dress, sliding them up her body till I reached her breasts.

She moaned as I squeezed them gently, playing with their tips between my fingers. Leaning down, I captured her lips with passion, pulling her lower lip into my mouth.

Her hips tilted up and the tip of my cock slid between her folds and rubbed on her bundle of nerves that hid under her hood.

Her head pressed back into the pillow, breaking our kiss. Her lips parted and she cried out as I teased her with my tip again. "Toki, yes! Oh God, yes!"

I smirked and ground against her even harder. "You like that?"

"Mmm." she purred and lifted her hips toward me, causing my tip to slide down her folds toward her entrance. "You said you would be quick. Stop making me suffer."

I pushed her hips back down and rubbed against her again. "It sure does not sound like you are suffering, wife."

She reached up and thrust her hands into her hair and pulled in frustration. "Please!"

I leaned close and nuzzled into her neck, kissing the soft skin there repeatedly. She was covered in a light sheen of sweat despite the cold air and she tasted salty and delicate. Giving her what she wanted, I pushed into her and groaned deeply as her tight heat surrounded me.

I felt her breath on my shoulder and her whimpers of pleasure, and perhaps a bit of pain. I growled and tried to focus. "Elsie," I murmured through gritted teeth as I forced myself to be still for a moment. "Am I hurting you?"

"No," she whispered and wrapped her legs around my hips and forced me deeper. "Move already."

I chuckled and rocked into her gently, wanting to be easy on her. Though I was looking forward to when she would be more comfortable with me and I could pound into her with no mercy. My own thoughts drew a loud groan from me.

Our lovemaking session didn't last long, and soon I was dressing for my day. She still laid sprawled out on the bed, basking in the pleasure she has just received. I smiled as pulled on my tunic and cloak.

"I have to tend to the animals." I leaned down and kissed her slowly.

"If you must," she sighed and winked at me. God, my love for her grew every moment I spent in her presence.

"I must," I chuckled and kissed her again. Turning, I rushed from the room before she could seduce me any further.

The weather outside was bitter and my face felt frozen by the time I reached the barn from the icy winds that blew so strongly.

First I milked the cows and goats, fed them, and cleaned their pens. I left the horses for last, as they were my favorite. They called to me as I feed the other animals, and I grinned when they bumped me with their noses.

After I finished with the animals I went to the docks and bought some fish for my mother. She thanked me when I gave them to her, but I was distracted by my lovely wife who sat at the loom, weaving a thick blanket, perhaps for our bed. She ignored me even though she knew I was in the room. A kerchief was tied around her head to keep her luscious hair out of her face.

My father came up behind me where I was standing in the doorway. "Toki, come with me. A man needs assistance building his longhouse."

I sighed and pulled my gaze away from my wife and followed my father. "Strange time of year to decide to build a house," I grumbled to my father.

"Shut up, son. I know you just want to be home fucking your wife," he chuckled and clapped my back.

I shot him a look. "Don't use that language when you're speaking of my wife."

My father held up his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright. Take a breath, son. Don't take out your sexual frustration on me."

Shaking my head, I groaned and mumbled to myself. The cold air blasted and I wished for the warmth of a thicker cloak. Or better yet, the warmth of my wife's soft body cuddled up to mine.

"Don't fret, Toki, you'll be home in a few hours to love on your wife. You'll have all night to have a go at her." He smirked at me and my irritable mood melted away.

I nodded and smirked back at him. "You would know, old man. Still treating mother like you're both still young and virile."

"We are both still young," he scoffed. But then his voice softened. "There's still a chance she could carry another child."

I stopped and turned to face him. "Are you and Mama trying to make another baby?"

Father shrugged and glanced at my face. "It would be nice, and I think your mama wants to grow another little one."

I thought about that for a moment, then smiled. I grasped his shoulder. "Well, I hope that works out for you."

"Thank you, son," my father said gruffly and we began moving again. "I also hope your wife will conceive a child."

I grinned at the image of Elsie heavy and round with my child. "Me too."

We continued in silence for a while, until my father finally spoke up. "Let me give you some marriage advice. Always be faithful," he said, his voice deep and serious.

I laughed. "Yes, that's quite obvious, father."

"Don't laugh. I was unfaithful to your mother and broke her heart. It's a miracle she ever forgave me."

I turned to face my father, anger bubbling inside me. _How dare he shame my mother in such a way. _I simply stared at him, too furious to let anything pass my lips. Without responding, I shook my head and headed back toward the longhouse.

"Toki!" He shouted after me. "That was many years ago, when she was carrying you inside her."

I roared in fury and spun around to face him. "You slept with another woman when she was bringing life to your own child." Angry tears welled up in my eyes and I turned from him again to hide them. "I have nothing to say to you, father. Except maybe that you aren't the man I thought you were."

On my way back to the longhouse, I fought my tears, but lost the battle. They rolled down my cheeks and were dried in the freezing wind.

Before I entered the longhouse, I wiped my face and took a deep breath. Elsie and my mother sat around the fire as they prepared our dinner.

"Hello, my ladies," I said with forced cheerfulness and Elsie rose to greet me with a kiss.

"Hello," she answered and examined my face. "You are upset. Tell me why."

I shrugged and squeezed her hand, urging her back to her work. "Later, my love. Help my mother."

Slipping behind our curtain, I sat on the bed and buried my head in my hands.

How could my father have hurt my mother like that? Yes, it happened years ago, but the pain caused by his actions would linger forever, even if she did forgive him. Only a man with low morals and a hardened heart would do a thing like that to the woman he loves.

"Toki?"

I raised my head. Elsie stood by the curtain with concern in her expression. She started towards me but I held up my hand to stop her. "I told you to help my mother." My voice was clipped and harsh.

"I already did," she murmured and came to kneel before, taking my hands in her own. "Why are you troubled?"

"Do not worry about it, pretty one," I answered and forced a smile. "Seems like the people who love us most are the ones most likely to break our hearts."

{}

That night I lay beside Elsie in our bed, my mind swirling with thoughts I couldn't rein in, thoughts that did not even fit together. I was so tired I couldn't remember anything I had already thought about. All the words going through my mind just bumped against each other and turned circles.

Elsie moaned and rolled over in her sleep. I noticed her face was wet in the moonlight coming through the window and leaned closer, frowning.

She was crying in her sleep. "No," she whispered and more tears slipped out from behind her closed lids.

I stroked her hair back from her face. "Hey, calm now. Elsie, wake up."

Her eyes opened, red from crying. "Toki..." More tears welled and she covered her face with her hands and her shoulders shook as she sobbed.

I pulled her into my arms so her head was on my chest. It pained me to see her in distress like that. She sobs came harder.

"Why are you crying?" I whispered and rested my chin on the top of her head. "Tell me, love."

"It was a nightmare...My mother was in our home again, and so was my father. He was happy and kissed my mother, and I hugged them both." She paused and took a shuddering breath. I winced as I imagined how it would feel for her to dream about those things. But she steadied herself and continued. "But then you broke down the door and pulled me away from them. I tried to break free of you, but couldn't. The next thing I know I'm in a ship, my hands tied in front of me. Then I wake up."

Silence fell between us as I soaked in her words. What I had done, stealing her from her home, gave her nightmares that made her cry in her sleep.

_Shame on you, Toki, _I scolded myself. "I'm sorry," I murmured and let my eyes drift closed. If I couldn't kneed myself in the balls, I would have done it. "I wish I had never hurt you."

I felt her shrug. "It cannot be helped. I am happy I'm here. What did I have in England? Nothing. But at the same time, I find myself missing it. Missing nothing. How is that possible?"

"I don't know," I said softly and my heart ached for the poor girl. The world had been so unfair to this beautiful woman, who did not deserve any of the things she'd suffered through. It was my responsibility to make her life better and give her a taste of what it was like to dream of something greater.

**Thanks for reading! Please guys, leave some reviews with your thoughts! Enjoy your week. :) xoxo - Em**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Weeks went by, and Elsie still didn't become pregnant. She thought something was wrong with her, but I believed it was caused by the stress she was experiencing from Gunnar's threats. He still watched her, sometimes while she bathed. He had gotten married, but he seemed to get little satisfaction from it.

{}

The time came for Gunnar to wed his young bride, Kara. She was only thirteen.

The ceremony was quick and the poor looked sick when Gunnar placed his ring on her finger.

Elsie and I danced at the feast, trying to enjoy ourselves even though Gunnar watched Elsie without ceasing, his eyes locked on her as she moved about the hall and spoke with the other women. I gritted my teeth and drank too much wine.

Elsie returned to our table and sat beside me, with Gunnar still watching her. "The food is delicious, isn't it?" She said, taking a bite of meat.

"Yes, but I find you much more desirable," I said and glanced at Gunnar before dragging Elsie into my lap and taking her face between my hands and giving her a passionate kiss, our tongues engaging in a sensual dance.

"Toki," she gasped and pulled away and glanced around. No one was paying us any mind.

"Trust me, this is what Norsemen do at feasts. We have sex with our wives while all gathered in the same room." Yes, I was a quite drunk and would probably regret this later. But at the moment, I wanted to show Gunnar that Elise was mine.

Reaching between us, I feed my cock and lowered her onto me, careful to keep her skirt draped around our hips for modesty. In my drunken shape, our lovemaking didn't last long and it was only minutes later when I spilled my seed inside her.

Thank God Elsie was drunk too, otherwise I feared she would be angry with me. Instead she winked at me and tucked me back inside my pants and moved off my lap. She returned to her food and gave it her full attention. That girl loved her food.

I watched other men do the same thing I had just done, though some were not concerned about covering the nakedness of themselves or their wives. There were flashes of cocks imbedded inside female flesh, nestled between their folds. It made me hard again to see other people caught up in their drunken passion and lust.

My heart raced and I glanced at Elsie. She saw the heat still in my eyes, and she lowered her gaze to my lap, seeing the tent in my pants again.

"My God, Toki, wasn't the last time enough?" she smirked and winked at me, giggling drunkenly. I laughed with her, but then my mirth disappeared. I picked her up and carried her to a wall, pinning her against it. I kept my cock inside my pants for a few minutes, grinding my hardness into the softness of her flesh, making her beg for me.

"Take me, Toki, take me," she pleaded in my ear and clung to me with both her arms and legs. She was spread so wide for me.

I reached down and pulled out my cock, then thrust into her, making her cry out. I lifted her up with every push of my hips, growling out words of passion as my whole body flushed with desire. Elsie was unusually red as well. Even the tops of her breasts were blush colored.

When I came, I stayed inside her until my cock was too soft to stay there and I slipped out, letting my seed spill out of her onto the floor.

Her legs were shaking as I set her back on the ground. I was a little unstable myself. I nearly had to carry her to our place at the table. Making love in public was exciting and I had enjoyed it. It was a part of my culture I had never dared to try. I was glad Elsie was relaxed enough to try it with me.

…**.**

Later that night, as the feasting died down, Elsie decided to go home with my parents. I had to stay and witness the wedding night. I was not to happy about that.

Gunnar's bride, Kara, left to be prepared for her husband. Her face was ashen, tears gathered in her eyes. I felt a pang of pity for her.

A few hours ago I had stopped drinking the wine and by now I had sobered. I hoped Gunnar was sober as well, for his new wife's sake.

Kara's mother came out from the bedroom. "The bride is ready to receive her husband."

The crowd whooped and hollered, shouting well wishes to the bride and groom. Gunnar stood and chugged the rest of the wine in his cup and headed unstably toward the bedroom. I stood and followed the rest of the witness into the bedroom, aglow with the soft light of candles.

Kara laid in the bed trembling visibly, the bridal crown almost too big for her head. I shook my head, remember how young she was.

Gunnar removed the bridal crown and kissed the girl, clutching her loose hair in his fists. I winced as he tugged roughly. He lifted her nightgown over her head and my face flushed, feeling embarrassed for the poor girl. She had tiny breasts, her chest nearly flat.

"Spread your legs, bitch," he said roughly and pried at her knees.

"Will you be gentle?" I heard her whisper softly and my heart squeezed with compassion. I prayed that Gunnar wouldn't hurt the innocent girl. I had never witnessed another man's wedding night and I hoped I would never have to do so again. Most men sent the witnesses away after removing the bridal crown, though some men allowed them to stay through the entire deflowering process. Gunnar made no indication that we could leave.

"You want gentle, you little whore? I'll show you gentle." he growled and flipped her over onto her belly, pulling her hips into the air. It was clear that the poor girl was hardly more than a child.

_Oh God, do not enter that little virgin from behind, _I pleaded with my cousin in my thoughts. That position was tight and uncomfortable to some women even if they weren't virgins. It would be an awful and non-intimate way to lose her virginity.

Kara sobbed into her pillow as he spread her legs from behind. Her crying seemed to anger him and he slapped her hard on the bottom, the sound cracking in the air. She cried out and a red mark in the shape of a hand was left behind.

I had to close my eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, disturbed by Gunnar's violence and the girl's crying. When I opened my eyes, Gunnar was naked and holding his cock in his hand, lining himself up with her entrance. He was going to enter her from behind.

_Sweet thing, be strong,_ I thought to the girl as she shook and cried softly into her pillow, hiding her face from the witnesses.

Gunnar thrust sharply and suddenly into her. A scream pierced the air and I lowered my head.

"Ow!" Kara shrieked and struggled against him, but Gunnar held her tight to his hips as he plunged into her again and again. Blood dripped from where they were joined, staining the blankets.

Gunnar swore, his face flushed with his own pleasure, careless of his wife's pain.

Kara whimpered with every thrust of his hips, wails slipped past her lips.

"Shut up, bitch," He growled and moved faster and harder. Elsie and I had just made love that way not long ago and I knew how deep and tight it was. No wonder the poor girl was crying so hard.

_Just finish, _I pleaded in my mind, sick of watching this horrible display of the marriage bed. It was supposed to be a place of comfort and pleasure for both people, not a place of dread and pain. It made me so angry to see an innocent girl treated so wrongly.

"Ugh," Gunnar grunted as he went tense, his mouth opening as his head fall back as he forced himself as deep as he could go inside her, then held her in place like that, roaring in release. Finally, he pulled out while still mostly hard, causing the girl to cry out in pain again. I remembered how it had hurt Elsie when I pulled out of her for the first time. It would have been even worse for Kara.

My cousin flopped onto his back, his cock soft between his legs, glistening with his own mess and the virgin blood of his bride. It made me sick. Thank God the witnesses were free to leave.

I stormed out of his house and into the deep night, the moon and the colorful lights in the sky leading me back toward my home.

The wind was cold on my skin and I wished it would blow away the memories of that night. Kara's screams of pains and the blood still haunted my thoughts.

I was grateful to slip into my bed, where Elsie was already fast asleep, passed out from too such wine. She was naked despite the cold and I wondered if she had planned on making love to me upon my return, then fell asleep. Our naked skin touched, hers warm and mine cold. She stirred and shifted away from me.

I pulled her close and nuzzled my nose in her hair, inhaling her scent. I wanted her comfort after what I had just witnessed.

Elsie opened her eyes and sighed sleepily. "You're back." She searched my face. "What's wrong? You look like you're about to cry."

I shook my head and kissed her soft cheek tenderly. "That was one of the most awful things I have ever witnessed. He took his virgin bride from behind and she screamed and cried the entire time. When it was finished, there was a great deal of blood."

Elsie frowned and closed her eyes. "The poor dear. I can't even imagine what she must be feeling now." She smiled sadly at me, her brown eyes loving as she touched a hand to my cheek. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"It's fine, as long as I get to fall asleep with you in my arms." I kissed the tip of her nose, then tenderly on the lips.

"I'd have it no other way," she murmured and cuddled close, sharing each others warmth as we escaped into the land of dreams.

But my dreams were not pleasant that night. I dreamed of the wedding night I had just seen, but instead of the young girl Kara crying beneath Gunnar's thrusts...it was Elsie.

{}{}{}

On a bright morning in February, Elsie woke me up with her screams. Throwing on a pair of pants, I rushed to see what the problem was. My father and mother were already at her side.

Lying on the threshold of the doorway, there was a nightgown – the nightgown Elsie had lost about a month ago – folded up with a lock of hair tied with a ribbon lying on top.

She leaned down and picked it up. The hair was dark brown, and it was clear it was Elsie's. She shoved the nightgown into my arms and started shifting through her hair until she came to a part that was missing a large clipping of hair.

With a gasp, she covered her mouth with her hands and sunk to her knees. "He must have come in while we were sleeping and stole my nightgown, and perhaps just last night to cut my hair."

My father glanced at me with concern and my mother knelt to wrap her arms around Elsie, rocking her gently.

Seeping with anger, I charged out of the house without a shirt or a cloak into the icy air. Once I found Gunnar, I would rip his balls off. The lock of Elsie's hair was clutched in my fist.

The villagers watched me with wide eyes as I raced through the streets, the gray sky mirroring my mood. It was heavy with dark clouds ready to shed their water.

I came to my Aunt Halla's longhouse and burst inside, ignoring my aunt as she asked me what was happening and found Gunnar eating in front of the fire with his young wife at his side.

Grabbing him by the front of his shirt, I pulled him to his feet and held the lock of hair in front of Elsie's hair before his face. "Did you cut this from my wife's head?"

He sneered at me, his blue eyes filled with malice. I couldn't believe that we had once been friends. "You are a poor protector, allowing men to sneak into your wife's room while she is fast asleep by your side."

"You step foot in my house again and I will cut your heart out of your chest. Leave my wife alone, she has nothing to offer you." I was close to begging him to leave my family be. I didn't know what else to do. I could either kill him or punish him with banishment, and I wasn't ready to take either of those actions.

"I believe she does," he hissed and shoved me away.

"If you need a woman's attention, turn to your young wife," I said and glanced at the girl. Tears had gathered in her eyes and glistened in the light of the fire.

Gunnar leered at her and grasped the collar of her dress and pulled it down around her shoulders and grabbed one small breast, squeezing it cruelly until she cried out in pain.

"Look at her, Toki. She is not pleasing to any man's eyes. She came to me a virgin, yes, but she had barely begun her monthly bleeding. I want a woman, not a girl."

I turned away from him, sickened. A severe feeling of possession and protectiveness for Elsie came over me. "Well you cannot have mine."

**Thanks for reading! So...what do you think of Gunnar now? Leave me some amazing reviews! Love you guys so much and I love all your support. Enjoy your weekend and have a wonderful week! xoxo - Em**


End file.
